Lonely Heart
by blackdragon157
Summary: One girl plus four animals and a psychopathic murderer equals one horrofying and mysterious adventure. Hana is the daughter of a murderer and everyone is staying away from her. Can the Bureau help Hana? What about a certain boy that is similar to Baron that suddenly shows out of nowhere. AuronxOC HaruxBaron
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from The Cat Returns. They all belong to Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli. All praised them. I do own my character, Hana. Without a further more, let's begin!

Lonely Heart 

Ch.1: The Beginning

_"If you find yourself trouble by something mysterious or a problem that is hard to solve, there is a place you can go where you can always find help. You just need to look for it" _

_~Baron Humbert von Gikkingen_

It was another day at the Cat Bureau. Baron, the owner, is writing a summary of a client that recently came. Baron was cat figurine. He had orange fur with a little ivory cream fur that was nder his chin. His emerald green eyes were locked on the paper as he finished the last sentence of the last client.

He was wearing a crimson red vest that went with his beige pants, white long sleeve shirt and his navy blue tie. His orange tail was swishing back and forth. "Hmmm...most of these clients are fairly simple." He whispered to himself.

"What's simple?" A voice interupted his thoughts.

Baron looked up and smiled. It was Haru, standing next to him by his desk. "I didn't hear you come in, Haru." He said. Haru smiled. "I did knock." She said. Baron chuckled. Haru had short brown hair that matched with her chocolatte eyes. She was wearing a light green short sleeve blouse that went well with her beige skirt. After hours of searching through his books, he found a way so that his clients could shrink to his size and they grow back to normal after leaving the courtyard.

He sighed as he leaned back into his chair. "These past few clients are just light problems." He admitted as he started to stretch. He then felt Haru massaging his shoulders. "You are working too hard." She said. Haru felt him relax ad purred deeply as she worked to his lower back.

"Still, these clients are too easy to read." He stated. Haru smiled. "That's probably a message to you that you need to take a vacation." Haru said. Baron chuckled. Ever since the incident in the Cat Kingdom a year ago, Haru as been helping the Bureau with the clients. Baron didn't mind, he needed all the help he needed. Haru didn't mind helping Baron, it usually keeps her mind off of things.

Haru then felt Baron's hand resting on hers. He was staring at her with concern. "Is something wrong, Haru?" He asked. She knew that she couldn't hide anything from Baron, since he can see her aura on how she is feeling right now. He stood up, one of his hand on her shoulders. "...Haru? Is Machida bothering you again?" He asked. Haru shook her head no. "No, it's not that..."

Machida asked her out a few times, but she turned him down. He couldn't leave her alone since then. Baron sighed as he puts his hand under her chin, making her look at him. "Haru...you can tell me anything." He said. She sighed. "It's...mom. She...died from lung cancer yesterday. That's why...I wasn't there that day..." She admitted.

Baron stared at her suprised. He sighed sadly as he gathered her into a warm embrace. She buried her face into his chest; clinging on to him as Baron rocked her slightly while stroking her short brown hair. "...I'm sorry, Haru." He whispered as he tighten the hug slightly.

Haru felt a single tear run down her cheek. "It's okay, Baron...you didn't know." She whispered. He didn't say anything after that, he kept stroking her hair; holding her close to him.

Muta and Toto walked in. Toto was a crow gargoyle; a stone statue with a soul like Baron. Muta was...a big feline. He had creamish white fur with a dark shade of brown on his left ear. They stared at Baron suprised as he held Haru close to him. Baron then noticed them. "Anything, Muta?" He asked as Haru pulled away.

Muta was then knocked back into his senses. "Nothing. No one came to me." Muta said. "That's probably because you're stuffing your face into angel food cakes all of the time." Toto commented. Muta glared at him. "At least I don't eat worms!" Muta tormented. Baron sighed. "Well, Toto?" Baron asked. Toto ruffled his feathers.

"Nope. Nothing yet. I didn't see anyone that was in trouble." Toto said. Baron sighed. Haru's case was the only incident that was a challenge to solve and yet...everyone comes to him with small problems, like finding a lost item or someone to listen to.

Haru smiled. "Don't worry, Baron. Someone will come. If they don't, then will come to them." Haru said. Baron then had an idea. "Haru, you're a genius!" He exclaimed as he got out a crystal.

"What is it, Baron?" Toto asked. He then got a spell book out. "If they can't come to us, then we'll come to them. Any of you up to the idea?" He asked. They hesitated, but went with Baron's idea.

"It's been forever since I used this spell. It might have some side affects, but I think we'll pull through." Baron said as he grabbed an amulet. He then whispered a spell. The whole place lit up.

After the light faded away, the Bureau was gone. The book then slammed shut after the wind was knocked away. There was a tiny note on the page. Just then, Lune came in. "Baron? Are you here?" Lune called.

No answer.

Yuki then walked in with him. "Baron's usually here. Did something happen, Lune?" Yuki asked. Lune was unsure, because Baron hardly leaves the Bureau unless it's an emergency. He then noticed a small note on the desk on top of a spell book.

_Lune, _

_Can you keep an eye on the Bureau while we are gone? We are out to search a client and we should return home soon. _

_With regards, _

_Baron Humbert von Gikkingen_

* * *

Ch. 2 UP soon


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from The Cat Returns. They all belong to Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli. All praised them. I do own my character, Hana. Without a further more, let's begin!

Lonely Heart 

Ch.2: New Family Members 

* * *

West in Japan, a man walks inside a pet store. He had short black hair with saphire blue eyes. He was wearing a dark suit that wen well with his crimson red tie. The pet store owner, Jareth, noticed him and smiled.

"Nice to see you again, Darick. How was the trip?" He asked. Darick chuckled. "It went well. I'm just glad that I'm home. I missed everyone here, Jareth." Darick said. Jareth smiled. "Well, that's good." He said. Jareth had brown hair and brown eyes. He clapped his hands together. "Well, what can I do for you?" He asked.

Darick smiled. "...well, I was hoping I can buy a pet." He said. Jareth smiled sadly. "...for your daughter?" He asked. Darick nodded. They look over various animals...however, none of them were the right ones at all. Darick then noticed a few shadow figures passed his eyes. He turned and was suprised. It was a fairly large crow. The spark in it's eyes were glowing with life.

There were three cats in a cage next to the crow. One of them was fairly large with creamish white fur and a dark shade of brown on it's left ear. The light brown cat had a darker shade of brown on it's ears and tail. The last cat was orange and creame, but it's deep emerald green eyes were locked onto Darick's eyes.

Jareth noticed Darick staring at the four pets. "Oh! Those four interest you?" He asked. Jareth walked over and stroked the crow's feathers. "These four came here a few weeks ago. When a parent buys these four for their children as their presents, the four just come right back a few days later. It's like they know what will happen if they stay there too long. The reason I like these four is that their eyes are glowing with spirit...and I usually don't see that in any animal before I met these four." Jareth said.

Darick stares at the orange cat and then smiled. "...how much are for these four? They are perfect for my daughter." Darick asked. Jareth smiled. "...for how much I care about your daughter, I'll give you a special discount." He said. The crow stares at the orange cat. The cat nods.

"How is your daughter by the way? Last time I saw her was a month ago and she didn't look so good." Jareth asked as he opened the cage for the crow, so it can stretch it's wings and then perched on the counter. Darick sighed. "...She's doing good...but...she keeps having nightmares for the past few weeks." Darick confessed. The three cats and crow listened to the human's conversation. Jareth sighed sadly. "...it's because of **her**, isn't it?" Jareth asked. Darick nodded sadly. "...I just wish there was some way it can be just a dream. Hana is a sweetheart but I'm tired of seeing her so scared." He said.

Jareth sighed. "...I know what you mean. How can someone hurt and scarred a sweet innocent girl like Hana? She didn't deserve being mistreated like this." Jareth said. Darick nodded. The crow then perched on Darick's shouder. Jareth then handed Darick the three cats in a cage. "Well, tell your daughter I said for me, okay?" He asked. Darick chuckled. "Sure thing."

Darick puts the cage in the passenger seat of the car. He stares at the crow. "Do you want to ride in the car or do you want to follow me in flight?" He asked. The crow flew inside the car, perching on the arm of the passenger seat. He chuckled. When he was about to enter his car, a voice stopped him. "Well, Darick. It's about time you got back."

Darick turned and smiled. "Good evening, Detective Jones." He said. Jones had short brown hair and mint green eyes. His white shirt matching his blue pants and his dark brown trench coat. "Say, Darick. Mind if I follow you? It's been awhile since I saw Hana ever since I went to investigate that crime scene in Tokyo." Jones asked. Darick smiled. "Sure. Anything for you, Jones." He said. Jones then noticed the crow and the three cats in his car. "A present for Hana?" He asked.

Darick smirked. "Don't spoil the suprise." He whispered. Jones smirked as he enter back into his car. With Jones behind him, Darick drives to his house. He stares at the four animals.

"...I know you four can understand me and I probably know what you are thinking. Hana is a sweet girl and I'm the only family she has...other than Jones because he thinks of her as his little sister. She...was hurt by someone...but I think that she'll tell you later. Can...you guys be there for her? I know it's not much to ask...but can you make her happy the best you guys can do?" He asked. The crow and the three cats nodded. Darick chuckled. "Good."

* * *

After an half an hour of driving, they arrived at a small house that was near a lake and a small fourest. Jones walked out of his car. The crow perched on Darick shoulder as he carried the cage with the three cats inside. He can hear a light sound from the piano. He smiled. "Try to stay quiet." He whispered. He quietly opened the door, with Jones behid him. They heard a beautiful piano melody playing. The three cats were in awe as they heard the melody come to an end and heard footsteps into the kitchen.

Jones sneaked into the kitchen and saw a black haired girl. She let out a yelp as Jones sneaked behind her and swept heer into his arms. "Jones! I hate it when you do that!" She yelled. He chuckled as he held her close. "I can't say hi to you as a great friend, Hana?" He asked. Hana sighed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "...how can I stay mad at you?" She giggled.

"What? No hugs for me?"

She turned and stared at Darick. Her left eye was a saphire blue, but her bangs were covering her right eye. Jones lets her down. Hana ran towards him. "Dad!" She said as she jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist; hugging her in return. "...hey, sweety." He whispered. Hana then felt Jones putting a blind fold around her eyes. "I have a suprise for you, Hana." Darick said.

Hana felt herself being put on the couch. She then felt three objects on her lap, then felt weight on her left shoulder. "Okay, you can take it off, now." Jones said. When Hana took off the blindfold and stared at her lap. The three cats were staring at her, a suprised look in their eyes. Hana saw the crow on her shoulder. It started to nuzzle her cheek.

"I got you four pets on my way home from my business trip. Jareth said that they had sparks of life in their eyes that he never seen before. So, I had to get them for you." He said. Hana smiled and chuckled. "You are spoiling me, dad." She giggled. He nuzzled her cheek. "I just want you to be happy, Hana." He whispered as he held her closer. She smiled sadly. "...thanks, Dad." She whispered.

With the crow perched on her shoulder, Hana walked upstairs with the three cats walking beside her to her room. It was a large room. There was a large size bed near the window that had a beautiful view of the lake. There was also a large book shelf that had many books and there was a desk that had pencils and sketch pads.

"Okay, this is my room. There is a flap at the door so that you three can go and do your business. For you my feathered friend," She said to the crow as she pointed to the window. "Anytime you want to fly out for awhile, just tap on the window." She said. The crow nodded to her. Hana sighed. "If I had a future notice of you four, I would of had beds made for you, but you are welcome to sleep on my bed if you want-" She then blushed. "Oh, my goodness! Where are my manners. My name is Hana. Hana Tsushiyota. You have already met my father and Detective Jones.

She thought that the animals were smiling at her. She clapped her hands. "Okay...names..."

Hana then had an idea. "Is it okay if I can test a theory on you four?" She asked. The brown cat cocked it's head. Hana smiled as she got out a few books. "I'm going to lay out a few books of names. You can decide what name suits you better. It will take forever if I try to think of names for you guys if you disagree with my choices. So, this will let things flow easier." Hana said. The orange feline opened one book and browsed through the names. The other three did the same.

It then meowed. Hana smiled. "You found one?" She asked. Hana looked over as he rest his paw underneath a name.

"...Baron? Is that what you want to be named?" She asked to be sure. He nodded. Hana smiled as she scratched his ear. "...that's a good choice." She said. The crow cawed while the brown cat meowed. "For you, my feathered friend?" She asked. Toto motioned his head towards a name. Hana smiled. "Toto, huh? It suits you." She said as she stroked his feathered neck. Hana looked down at the brown cat's decision. "Haru...That's a good choice." She said as she ran her finger through her fur.

Hana stares at the fat feline. "Have you found your name?" She asked. His two front paws were covering two names; leaving a few letters in view. "Mu...Ta...Muta. Is that what you want? Muta?" She asked. He started to purr softly. Hana smiled. "...then Muta it si." Hana stated. She then heard a rumble. They stared outside. It was raining. Hana sighed sadly.

"Well, so much for my evening walk." She said. Haru stares at Hana. "Are you four hungry? I think I can whip you guys something to eat." Hana asked. The crow perched on Hana's shoulder while the three cats went through the flap door. In the kitchen, Hana fixed up milk for the fat feline. He lapped the milk in the saucer. Hana stares at Baron and Haru. "Do you two like tea?" She asked. They both nodded.

Hana smiled as she fixed tea for them. Hana puts a few mulberries into a small bowl for Toto. "Here you are, Toto." She said. Hana smiled as he started to eat his little mulberry treat. When the tea was done, she poured it gently into two saucers. She added a pinch of milk in it and sugar. Hana puts it down for Haru and Baron. "There you go." She said.

Darick walked in. "Found names for them?" He asked. Hana smiled. "Yep. This is Toto" She pointed to the crow. "Muta, Baron and Haru." She introduced. He smiled. "Nice names." Darick commented. Hana smiled guilty. "Well, I let them decide the names with a little theory I tested." Hana said. Darick smiled gently as he pulled Hana into a gentle embrace.

Hana was then inside her room, thinking of a drawing idea. Hana then got out of concentration when she felt something rubbing against her legs. It was Muta. He meowed. Hana sighed and picked him up and puts him in his lap. He circled around and curled up. Hana smiled as she scratched his left ear; earning a low deep purr in return. She knew that these four animals were intelligent from the first moment she saw them.

On the paper, was a drawing of the four animals she got today.

* * *

Ch.3 Up soon


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from The Cat Returns. They all belong to Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli. All praised them. I do own my character, Hana. Without a further more, let's begin!

Lonely Heart 

Ch.3 The Hidden Sorrow

* * *

Hana was sitting at the table the next day, looking at the newspaper while drinking a warm mug of tea. Her father was reading his report from his travel. Baron and Haru were fast asleep on the black couch in the living room. Muta was eating fish stew while Toto was perched on Hana's shoulder, cleaning his feathers. Hana let out a yawn before finishing her tea.

Darick stares at the clock. It was ten in the evening. "It's getting late, sweety. Go on up to bed." Darick said. Hana sighed and nodded. "I guess you're right. Night, dad." She said as she gave him a hug. He smiled. "...Night, Hana." He whispered.

Toto flew on the back of Hana's chair in her room. Hana grabbed a towel. "Make sure no one comes in the bathroom, Toto." She said. Toto nodded. When he heard the shower going, he kept his eyes locked on the door. Baron, Muta and Haru walked through the flap door.

Hana came in ten minutes later in a silky night gown that had long sleeves. She brushed her hair and then slid into her bed sheets. "Good night, guys." She said before falling into a deep sleep.

Muta hopped on the bed with strugggle. Toto was cackling evilly. When Muta was about to throw a remark at him, Baron covered his mouth with his paw. He shook his head no, trying to tell him not to start a fight. The fat cat sighed as he curled up near the end of the bed, falling asleep.

Baron glared at Muta and then curled up next to Haru who was already fast asleep. He rubbed his head against hers before falling asleep. Toto fell asleep on his perch.

* * *

_Hana was running down a long hallway, trying to escape from the foots steps that were close by right behind her. She was tired, but she kept running. When she turned a corner, it was a dead end. Hana turned back and ran down the long hallway once more, trying to escape the building she was in. _

_When she turned around to another corner, it was another dad end. Hana looked at her surroundings, trying to catch her breath. She then heard someone screaming and then something getting slit. Hana ran out of the corner. She then noticed the exit at the end of the hallway. Hana smiled in relief. "Keep running, Hana! You're almost there!" She said to herself. _

_When Hana opened the door, she was outside. She kept hearing screams from other people and then getting slit again. Hana ran through the woods. She heard other footsteps right behind her. She pushed herself harder, trying to escape. _

_When she got out of the forest, a vast ocean was waiting at the bottom of a cliff for Hana. Hana then heard someone behind her. She turned around and saw a woman covered in blood. "Please...help me-" _

_That's all she could say when a knife slit her throat. It revealed another woman right behind the victim as she collapsed to the ground. The woman looked in her thirties. She had short blonde hair with deep crimson red eyes that seemed to paralyzed her on the spot. A knife was revealed in the woman's hand, dripping in blood and leaving a little puddle. _

_Hana was scared. She didn't know what do to. She tried to run, but the woman's eyes were locked onto hers. The woman smirked. "It's been awhile, dear Hana." She said. Her voice didn't sound right at all. It had no emotion in it, only murder. _

_The woman came closer. "This is what happens when you give away secrets...daughter." She hissed. Hana collapsed to her knees. "I-I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to find that door! Please...mom..." She begged, feeling the tears running down her cheeks. "...please." She begged once more. Lightning flashed in the sky. _

_Her 'mother' glared at her. She raised her knife at her. "...you don't understand!-_

* * *

"PLEASE, NO!" Hana shot out of bed. She was gasping and sweating. A flash of lightning lights the room. It was still very late at night. She felt the tears running down her cheeks. "It's just a dream...just a..." She buried her face into her hands, crying softly to herself; shaking rapidly. She then felt someone wiggling into her arms. She looked and saw Muta.

He meowed at her. Hana felt the tears still flowing down her cheek. She wrapped her arms around the fat feline and hugged him tightly; crying softly into his fur. He purred into a softing matter; seeing that she needed to be comforted right now. He noticed that her sleeves were up to her elbows; revealing scars that looked like she just escape from a battlefield.

After awhile, Hana pulled away, scratching his ear. "S-Sorry if I woke you up, Muta. Go on back to sleep. I-I'll drift back to sleep-" He shook his head now. He licked her salty cheek; meowing at her. Hana stares at him suprised. He then let out a loud meow, making Baron, Haru and Toto waking up from their slumber. They stared at Hana suprised; seeing her up so late and crying.

Hana stares at Muta. "...you want them to hear as well, do you?" She asked. Muta nodded and curled up into her lap; purring softly. Toto landed softly onto Hana's shoulder; nuzzling her cheek softly. Haru and Baron stared at her. She sighed. She didn't even know where to begin.

"It...was many years ago, before I was born. My mom's name was Chakira Mutshimota. When she was in elementary school, she was teased by other kids. They made fun of her; calling her names, pushing her into lockers and forcing her to eat vile and nasty things. My grandparents didn't belive in my mom when she told them that she was being bullied.

"It kept going on in middle schook; but it was only ending up worse. They abbused her during lunch and make sure that she wasn't accepted. The torture kept going on in high school until one day in college. A boy forced her into the boys locker room late at night around midnight. He was about to...attack her. She just snapped after that. She grabbed a knif and just slit his throat; killing him on the spot.

"She thought that she felt free after that. After the first attack, there were more victims; the ones that bullied her for many years. She got the nickname called 'The Midnight Slitter'. The reason is that she slits the victim's throat at midnigh exactly. After thirty victims, she became the most wanted person in Japan. She even changed her looks so that the police don't expect anything from her." She said.

Baron stared at Hana with a sad look. Haru had her head low; her ears folded back. Toto kept nuzzling Hana's cheek while Muta kept purring softly. Hana took a deep breath before continuing.

"After a few years, she then met my dad. After a few months, they got married...then I was born. I remember doing so much fun things with mom and dad. Soon...everything changed. When I was just six, I remember my mom coming home so late in the night. I didn't understand at first why...but then I realized why when I just turned fifteen. I...found a secret passage way at the old house. I thought it led to the attic, but..." Hana then started to shake slightly.

Baron meowed, motioning her to go on. Hana sighed deeply. "I...found a room that had many pictures. They were the victims she executed. I was so scared that I ran out of that room. I was the daughter of the psychopathic murderer. I tried telling my dad what I saw, but he didn't believe me. That is...until late at night the very same day, around midnight." Hana felt the tears flowing down her cheeks. "M-Mom knew I found that room...and...sh-she tried to kill me." She confessed. The four stared at Hana shocked.

"D-Dad managed to stop her before she could finish the job. I was loosing so much blood so I was rushed to the hospital. Dedective Jones was with there with me when I was stuck in the hospital for two weeks. My mother was under arrest and was sentenced to life in prison without paroll. When the news broke out at school, everyone started to avoid me. They thought that I would turn into my mom." Hana then broke down. The four animals had their head low.

"If I didn't find that stupid room, none of this would happen! I wish I was gone so that I won't be a bother to anyone! I just-" She was cut off by a paw covering her mouth. Baron cut her off; his eyes glowing with sympathy and anger. Hana took his paw off and held him close to her.

"I'm sorry, Baron. I didn't mean to make you upset," She whispered as she tighten the hug slightly. Baron felt the tears landing on his fur.

"I'm...just scared. I'm afraid that she'll come after me again and finish the job...I'm scared, Baron." She broke down crying; holding Baron close to her. Baron started to purr a soft lullaby, letting Hana have a shoulder to cry on. After awhile, Hana fell back asleep. Baron bit the blanket and pulled it up to Hana's shoulders.

He knew that she needed help severly and he would do anything to help her and help her escape from her fears.

* * *

Hana finds herself in a vast fog. She didn't have any idea where she was. "Hello?" She called out.

No answer

Hana kept walking through the vast fog; hoping to find a way out of here. She then feels an unfamiliar presence right behind her. She turned and was shocked. It was a cat Figurine. He was wearing a suit. His beige jacket matching his beige pants and top hat. He was wearing a crimson red vest that went well with his navy blue tie. He was rubbing his cane nervously. But his orange and creame fur looks familiar

Hana took a step back away from the cat man. "Please, Miss Hana," The cat figure responded. "I'm not here to harm you. I just want to speak with you."

Hana stares at him. His deep accent was hypnotizing her. "...who are you? She finally asked. the cat smiled. "...I'm here to help you." He said. Hana then noticed his tense green eyes. She stares at him shocked.

"B...Baron?"

He smiled as he pulled Hana into a gentle embrace. Hana stiffened a little, trying to push him away, but...for the first time in her whole life, she actually felt safe. She never knew that she would actually feel safe again since Detective Jones was with her most of the time. Hana buried her face into his vest, crying softly as she clings onto his jacket. "Shh. It's okay...it's okay." He whispered. He rocked her slightly as he stroked her silky black hair. After awhile, she pulled away, staring at Baron.

Baron smiled. "We will help you, Hana. You can trust us." He said. Hana was confused of the other people, but then got the idea of who they are now. She looked down blushing slightly. "You think you can help me, Baron? we are talking about a psycopathic murderer." She dared asked. Baron's smile grew wider. "...I know we can, Hana. Just trust us." He whispered as he kneeled down infront of her; his hands on her shoulders. Hana felt a single tear running down her cheek.

She then wrapped her arms around his shoulders; embracing him tightly. "...I trust you, guys." She whispered.

* * *

Hana flutter her eyes open; seeing herself in her room. She look next to her, seeing familiar green eyes.

Baron was already awake, smiling warmly at her as she sat up. Hana smiled and scratch his ear; earing a soft purr in return. "Morning, Baron." She whispered. Baron smiled wider, glad that she wasn't crying anymore.

Hana got out of bed, pulling her hair into a pony tail. Her mind then clicked. "Hey, Baron? Is...there other ways I can talk to you other than my dreams? In case...I need an ear to listen during the day and have some opinions?" She asked. Baron nodded and hopped onto the dresser, opening a small box. It revealed a necklace. It was a minature crow with a diamond encrested in the middle.

He pushed it towards her. Hana picked it up. "Baron...it's beautiful." She said. He motioned her to put the necklace on her neck. Hana smiled and puts it around her neck; making sure it was secure. "Can you understand me now, Miss Hana? A familiar voice asked. Hana nearly tripped over, but managed to catch her fall with the bed. Baron sighed as he pressed one paw onto his forehead.

"Please don't hurt yourself, Miss Hana...I think you've already covered it." Baron said. hana laughed nervously. "Sorry, Baron. I just got suprised is all." She confessed. Baron then hopped off of the dresser and stared at Hana.

"You can understand others as long as you wear that necklace. He said as he stretched. Hana nodded.

Before Baron left the room, Hana picked him up gently and hugged him. "...thank you, Baron. Other than my dad and Detective Jones...you four have accepted me for who I am...and not what I am from who..." She whispered as she tighten the hug slightly.

Baron smiled and purred softly as he felt the tears landing on his fur. "...everything will be okay, Hana. We will be there for you." He said. Hana then puts Baron down and walked downstairs. Toto, Muta and Haru were already waiting there for her.

"Did my dad leave?" She asked. "Just a while ago, he did." Toto answered as he landed on her shoulder. Hana sighed. "Well, I'm off to school. I left the window unlocked for you, Toto. I'll see you guys later." She said as she ran out the door.

* * *

Ch.4 Up soon


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from The Cat Returns. They all belong to Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli. All praised them. I do own my character, Hana. Without a further more, let's begin!

Lonely Heart 

Ch.4: The New Student

* * *

Hana was inside her dancing class in school. Everyone started to talk until Mr. Manako came in. He had dark brown hair that matched his brown eyes, wearing a suit. "Alright, students. Today, we are going to do a slow waltz today. Everyone grab a partner." Mr. Manako said. Everyone has a partner, but Hana was by herself. She knew the rules and sat at the side lines. Just then, someone came into the room.

"Is this Mr. Manako's class, by any chance?" The voice asked. Hana looked up. It was a boy. He had black hair that made his bangs fall to where his eyes were. His light blue eyes were glowing with life. He was wearing a school outfit for boys.

Mr. Manako smiled. "You must be Auron? We are about to start now." He looked around and spotted Hana. "Why don't you partner up with Hana? You do know how to do a slow waltz?" He asked. Auron smiled. "Yes, sir." He said.

Auron walked up to Hana and then held his hand out to her. Hana stares at him, but then takes the offered hand. It was soft and warm. He guided Hana to the middle of the room. Auron guided Hana's other hand to his shoulder as he slid his arm around her waist.

Just then, the melody of a piano started to play. Auron twirls her around. "Your name is Hana? It's a beautiful name..." He complimented.

Hana blushed a light pink from the comment. He smiled warmly as he guided her through the slow dance. Hana stares at his light blue eyes, ignoring the stares she was getting. She never knew it was this much fun to dance. As the song came to an end, Auron led Hana to a dip. He chuckled. "You are natural." He said. Hana smiled as he helped her up.

Mr. Manako clapped. "That was excellent, Hana and Auron. I never seen anyone dance so gracefully in my years of teaching." He said. Hana blushed again as Auron bowed. He then turned to Hana and smiled. He held her hand and kissed like a gentleman. "Until next time we meet, miss Hana." He said as he walked out of the room, just as the bell ringed.

Hana was standing there in awe. No one came close to her before.

"Can anyone tell me more about Miss Hana?" Auron asked at lunch. John scoffed.

"It's best if you don't hang around her. She's dangerous girl to be around. I'm suprised that she isn't behind bars yet." John said. Auron was confused. "Really? She didn't seem dangerous." He said. The boys laughed, even John's girlfriend Lucy. "You don't know? Hana is the daughter of the 'Midnight Slitter'. It was all over the news a couple years ago." John said. Auron then felt someone pass him. It was Hana, with her head low; her bangs covering her eyes. Auron stared at Hana with a sad look.

It was the end of school, Hana was under a tree. She was tired of other spreading rumors of her so that no one would hang out with her. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Auron, with a concern look on his face. "Are you alright, Hana?" He asked. Hana turned away from him. He sighed; thinking that Hana that he didn't like her.

Hana then felt herself in a warm embrace. "...I know that you aren't like your mother, Hana. You have a pure heart in you. Don't let other people's words put you down, you are strong." He whispered as he tighten the embrace slightly. Hana felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

This was the first person that actually thought different than what other said. She clentched onto his shirt; crying silently onto his shoulder.

He rocked her slightly, stroking her hair. Hana tighten the hug slightly, trying to get that much comfort. She then felt something perched on her shoulder. It was Toto. He followed her to school. He ran his beak through her hair. Auron chuckled. "Is he a friend of yours, Hana?" He asked. Hana pulled away and smiled. "This is Toto. My father got him for me when he came back from his business trip." Hana said as she stroked Toto's feathers.

Toto stares at Auron, then flew and perched on his shoulders. He nuzzled Auron's face, cawing softly. Hana laughed. "He already likes you, Auron." Hana said. Auron smiled as he stroked his new feathered friend softly. "This is actually the first time I got this close to a bird." Auron said. Toto flew back to Hana's shoulder.

"Will...I see you tomorrow?" She asked. Auron smiled and bowed. "...until then, miss Hana." He said as he walked back to his house. Hana smiled. She then felt something in her hair. It was a white rose. She smelled it, inhaling it's scent. Toto chuckled. "I already like that boy already." Toto said. Hana laughed. "Yeah...he's actually my first friend now...other than you, Muta, Haru and Baron." She said.

Toto smiled as Hana walked home with Toto perched on her shoulder.

Hana smiled as she got home. "Dad? Are you home?" She called out. "In here, honey." He said. Hana walked inside the kitchen and saw her father packing up a few things. Muta, Baron and Haru were there to greet her. "How was your day?" He asked. Hana smiled. "It was good. Finally made a friend. His name is Auron and he reminds me of Baron...well...manner wise." She said to Baron.

Baron smiled. She then noticed that her father was leaving. "Another business trip, Dad? You just got home." She said. Darick sighed and pulled Hana into a gentle embrace. "I know, sweetheart. But they need me for this new product they want to sell out. After that, I'll ask to take a few weeks off so I can spend time with you." He said.

Hana sighed. "...promise?" She asked. He smiled and tighten the hug slightly. "...I promise." He vowed. After that, he left the house. Hana then took out the rose that Auron gave her. She smiled sadly. She then turned on the news on the radio.

"To those who live west in Japan, a snow storm is heading our way during the weekend-" Hana cut it off. "I knew my feelings were right." She said. Muta hopped on the table with struggle. Toto cackled. "Don't start with me, bird-brain!" Muta demanded. Toto sighed. "Can't you think of a better comeback than that, lard-ball?" Toto asked.

It soon turned to a battle between Muta and Toto. Hana stares at Baron and Haru. "I don't know if I should be horrified or ammused?" Hana commented. Baron chuckled. "Don't worry. They usually fight alot, but you'll get use to it." Baron said. Hana sighed. "Well, I need to do some heavy shopping tomorrow so that I'll be prepared for the snow storm. It's usually rough around winter over here." Hana said as she sipped her tea.

"How so?" Haru asked. Hana sighed. "Well, it becomes snow weeks instead of snow days at school; just because of how rough the storms are. over here" Hana explained. Haru winced. "Ouch." She commented. Hana sighed. "Tell me about it." She complained.

The next day, Hana did some heavy shopping at the market. Louis, a worker, sees Hana at his register. "Ah, Hana. Preparing for the snow storm?" He asked. Hana wrote a check. "Bulls-eye." She said. Louis laughed. "Well, at least you have dad there." He said. Hana shook her head. "No, my dad went on a business trip. But I have my four pets to keep my company. They are good listeners." She complimented.

Louis smiled sadly. "Well, have a good day." He said. Hana smiled and gave him the check. "You too, Louis." She said. After she got home, the snow started to fall down the sky. Hana shook off the snow from her. She puts the heavy bags on the table. She heard a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" She asked. When she opened the door, she was suprised.

It was Auron. He was wearing a black suit. His yellow vest matching his polka-dotted navy blue tie. His black top hat sitting on the top of his head. Hana stares at him suprised. "Auron!? H-How do you know where I live?" She asked. Auron shivered from the cold. Hana quickly let him in the house. She brushed off the snow that was on his suit.

"Uhhh...a friend of yours was watching me talk to you yesterday. John, I think?" He said as he was in deep thought. Hana smiled. "You mean Jones?" She asked. He snapped his fingers. "That was it! Anyway, after I left...he talked to me; wondering what you and me were talking about. After I told him, he asked me if I would cause any problems to you and I said no. I told him that you said if you will see me next day and I said yes. So...he gave me your address so I can keep you company." Auron explained.

He then heard a meow. Muta, Baron and Haru stares at Auron. "That is Baron, Muta and Haru. Be nice to Auron." She said. Baron stares at Auron, then meowed. Auron smiled. "I won't hurt your friend, Baron. I promise." Auron vowed. The phone then started to ring. Hana answered it. "Hello?"

_"Hana, are you okay?"_ Darick asked. Hana smiled.

"I'm fine, dad. Are you okay?" She asked.

_"I'm fine as well. I just checking on you to see if you're okay because I heard that the snow storm-"_ The power cut off. She tried answering the phone. "Dad? Dad?" There was no answer. She sighed.

It turned colder in the house. Hana was already freezing; shivering from the cold. Auron stares at Hana. "You're going to freeze, Hana." Auron said. She shook her head no. She remember one day that she ran away from home, nearly freezing to death. She then felt herself in a warm embrace. Auron had one arm wrapped around her; pulling her close to him and covering both of them in his jacket.

She blushed slightly. She never got close to a boy before since the rumors at school. Haru hopped onto Hana's lap, curling up. Baron laid next to her; trying to keep both Hana and Haru warm since Haru was not use to this. Muta was curled up at the end of the couch while Toto perched on Hana's shoulder. She blushed slightly as she drifted to sleep. Auron smiled warmly and rubbed her back in soothing circles.

* * *

_Hana was shivering in the cold winter that day when she ran away. Her parents were arguing and she didn't want to bare it anymore. She was in a vast forest, crying softly "Why can't mommy and daddy get along?" She asked herself through the sobs. _

_She was starting to shiver from the cold winter breeze. She had no idea where she was and she was already freezing. She then felt something nuzzling her shoulder. She looked and saw a dark gray cat. His light blue eyes were staring at her with sympathy. "H-Hello..." She said. The cat bowed his head. She then shivered from the breeze. _

_"You're probably asking why I'm out here?" She asked the cat. It nodded. "I...was upset with mommy and daddy. They were arguing with each other and I didn't like it...so...I ran away. I don't want to lose them." She then broke down. The cat stares at her with a sad look on it's face._

_The cat crawled into her lap; trying to keep her warm. Hana wrapped her arms around the gray cat; crying softly into his fur. She then felt the snow stop falling from the sky. Hana stroked the cat slightly. "Thank you, kitty...I feel better." She said. The cat smiled at Hana. After awhile, she fell into a deep sleep; the cat still in her arms. _

_After awhile, she felt arms around her. She looked up and saw Detective Jones; sighing in relief. "Thank goodness. Your parents are worried sick about you, young lady." He said as he puts coat around her small shoulders and then picked her up. Hana looked around, but didn't see that cat around. She smiled as she rest her head against his shoulder. _

_Her father was the first one to embrace her. "Don't you ever scare us like that again, young lady!" He said as tears threaten to fall down his cheeks. She held him tightly. "I'm sorry, daddy. I didn't like you fighting with mommy and I got scared." She said. Her dad smiled as he held her closer to him. "I'm sorry, Hana. It won't happen again." He said. _

_"I'm suprised that you managed to stay warm after being outside for some time, Hana." Jones said. "That's because a nice kitty kept me company." Hana said. Detective was confuse, but let it go. _

_Hana never saw that kitty again, but she knew that it was a true gentleman to her. _

* * *

Hana starts to wake up, feeling herself being laid on something. She looked up and saw Auron. He smiled warmly as he slightly swept the bangs away from her eyes. "Slept well, miss Hana?" He asked. She blushed; knowing that she fell asleep on Auron. He laughed as he set Hana's head under his chin. Hana blushed and closed her eyes. She can hear Muta chuckling evilly.

She didn't care anymore...she had friends for her to be there for her and that's all that matters.

* * *

Ch.5 Up soon


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from The Cat Returns. They all belong to Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli. All praised them. I do own my character, Hana. Without a further more, let's begin!

Lonely Heart 

Ch.5: The Warning 

* * *

The snow storm passed and Auron was about to leave. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay here to keep you company?" He asked as he puts his jacket on. Hana smiled. "I'm sure. Thanks for coming Auron...I...really appreciate it." She said. Auron smiled.

"It was nothing, Hana." He said as he puts his top hat on. Just when Auron was about to leave, he felt arms wrapped around his neck. He stares at Hana suprised as she was hugging him tightly.

He hesitated, but then wrapped his arms around her; embracing her in return. "...if you ever want to talk about something, you can always tell me." He whispered as he tighten the hug slightly.

Hana pulled away, her hands resting on his shoulders. "Thank you, Auron. You are a great friend." She said. Auron smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you at a school, Miss Hana." He said.

Just then, Baron hops on Hana's shoulder as Auron walks away from the house. "Well, Baron?" She asked. He smiled. "He's a fine boy, I promise you that...but I feel like I've seen him somewhere before." He said as he scratched his ear. Hana stares at him. "Is he giving you a deja' vu moment? Why is that?" She asked as she closed the door. Baron sighed.

"I don't know. It might come to me eventually in time. Let's not worry about that." He said as he jumped off her shoulder and landed on the couch. Haru was fast asleep still. She then flutter her eyes open.

"Is the storm over?" She mummered in her sleep. Baron chuckled and place his paw on her paw. "It's over, Miss Haru. You can go ahead and go back to sleep if you like." Baron offered. Haru then closed her eyes. Baron laid next to her; purring a soft lullaby. Hana sits next to him. "...you like her, don't you?" She asked. Baron stares at Hana. "Beg pardon?"

Hana smiled warmly. "I know that you like Haru, Baron. It's not hard to miss." She said. If Hana knew better, Baron was blushing under his furry face. Hana smiled. "I say you should go for it, Baron. Always listen to your heart and your heart can never be wrong when it comes to love." She said as she stroked his fur.

Baron sighed. "I want...to ask you something, Hana." He asked. There was a bit of fear and nervousness in his eyes. "Yes, Baron?" She asked. He sighed. "When...Haru wakes up, can you ask...what she thinks...about me? She did reveal to me that she had a little cush on me when I rescued her from the Cat Kingdom...but...I don't know if it changed or not." He confessed.

He then felt himself being picked up and being held close. Hana smiled. "I'll ask her, Baron. Don't worry..." She said. Baron smiled and purred softly.

Later that day, Haru was called to Hana's room. "You wanted to talk to me, Hana?" She asked. Hana smiled. "Yes, I did. Hop on up here." She patted the drawing desk. She hesitated, but managed to get on top of the drawing desk with a little struggle. "I guess that I'm not use to hopping on various heights yet." Haru confessed. Hana smiled.

"I want to ask you something, Haru." Hana said. Haru was confused. "What...do you think about Baron? Do you...like him...more as a friend?" Hana asked. Haru blushed a crimson red. Hana sighed as she stroked her fur gently. "You can tell me, Haru." She said in a gentle voice. Haru sighed. "I...like Baron...more as a friend. I had a little...crush on him when he rescued me from the Cat Kingdom. After the year, my crush became bigger and bigger whenever I visit him at the Bureau. But...I don't know if he likes me that way." She confessed. A tear ran past her guard. Hana sighed and hugged Haru gently.

"I know how you felt. Will it make you better if I told you that I was in the same position as you were?" Hana asked. Haru stares at Hana. "What do you mean?" Haru asked. Hana sighed. "I use to have a crush on a cute guy named Jason. He was nice, charming and good boy that made any girl fall for him. I was so shy to confess my feelings for him because how cute he was. He talked to me a few times, but that was it." Hana said. Haru stares at Hana. "What happened?" She asked.

Hana sighed. "Well, I told him how I felt and he was understandable about that. But...when news broke out that I was the daughter of a murderer, he...never approached me again. What I'm trying to say Haru is that it's never too late to confess someone your feelings and they can understand what you are trying to say. Baron is a nice guy...or...cat, so I say you should go for it." Hana said. She then carried Haru to the door. "Go to him, Haru. I don't think you'll regret it." Hana said. Haru nodded.

She finds Baron sitting on the stilt of the window. "Baron?" Haru called. Baron stares at Haru and smiled warmly. "Hello, Miss Haru." He said in a gentle voice. Haru hopped up with struggle, but Baron helped her up. She sighed. "Baron, can I tell you something?" She asked. He stares at her with concern. She was nervous. "What is it, Miss Haru?" He asked.

She took a breath of courage. "Do you remember when I told you that I had a little crush on you? That day when we got out of the Cat Kingdom?" She asked. Baron smiled. "Yes, I remember that day really well. Why do you ask?" Haru sighed. "The...truth is...it's not a little crush anymore."

Baron sares at her suprised. "It...grew throughout the year when I started to visit you. You are the only person that was there with me. You made me smile, you comfort me when I was sad, and...you understand me. The truth is...that I love you." She confessed. Tears were strolling down her furry cheeks. Baron smiled and nuzzled her cheek.

Haru buried her face into the crook of his furry neck. Baron puts one paw on the top of her head. "...did you remember what I told you that day as well?" Baron asked. Haru stares at him. He smiled. "...I said that I admire a young woman that speaks from the heart." He said. He then pressed his furry lips on her forehead. Haru smiled and nuzzled her cheek, her ears folded back.

In the other room, Toto, Muta and Hana stares at the two lovely couple. "It's about time." Muta commented. Hana smiled. "Let's leave the two couples alone for awhile. They probably want some time alone." Hana said.

* * *

Hana was in class the next day. She was glad that the storm was over. Hana did a little doodle of Baron and Haru together in her sketch book as the teacher was giving out assignments. Hana sighed deeply when she got her assignment. It was fairly simple equations. It was funny...she was never good at math when she was little, but now, she knows it like the back of her hand. She even knew history of German, even though she never speaks in German.

_"I wonder if one of my ancestors were German or from England? I may want to ask dad when he gets home from his trip today."_ Hana thought as she walked out of the school. Familiar arms were wrapped around her; surprising her. Hana smiled. "Hello, Auron." Hana whispered. He chuckled as he stroked her silky black hair. "Evening, Miss Hana." He said in a gentle voice.

Just then, they both heard a low meow. Hana looked down and saw Muta. He kept meowing at Hana. Hana laughed. "Okay, Muta. We're leaving. I'll see you tomorrow." Hana said to Auron. He gave Hana a polite bow. "Until then, Miss Hana." Auron said as he walked away.

Muta was trotting along side Hana. "What is it, Muta?" Hana asked, noticing that Muta was glancing around. "I don't know...something isn't right." He said. Hana then saw her father's car next to her. "Hey, sweetie. Need a lift home?" He asked. Hana smiled as she opened the passenger seat car. Muta hopped onto Hana's lap.

"Muta followed you to school?" Darick asked as he drived down the road. Hana smiled as she ran her hand through Muta's fur. "Toto's been following me as well. I guess they are protective over me...including Baron and Haru." Hana said. Darick smiled. Muta kept glancing at the window. He then let out a small growl. "What is it, Muta?" Hana asked.

Darick looked over. "Something wrong?" He asked. Hana shrugged. "I don't know. He's been acting weird since we left the school ground." Hana said. Just then, they walked inside their house. Baron saw Hana and Darick walked in. He meowed. "What is it, Baron?" Hana asked. Toto even cawed as he perched on Hana's shoulder. Baron then pushed the tv remote towards Hana.

She clicked on the tv. Baron then pushed his paw against the numbers to change to the news report. A male reporter shows up on TV.

"It happened late last night around three in the morning. The criminal 'The Midnight Slitter' has just escape prison. She attacked all of the guards that tried to restrain her by slittening their throats. She is now on the prowl in the streets-" Hana turned off the TV. She was breathing fast as her whole body began to shake. Toto ran his beak through her hair.

Darick gave her a tight embrace. "Shh. It will be okay." He said as he rubbed her back in soothing circles.

Hana was in her bed after awhile, still shaking in fear. Baron laid next to Hana. She wrapped her arms around him. "...I'm scared, Baron." She squeaked. Baron purred softly into her ear. After two hours, she finally drifted to sleep. Baron laid his head down, falling asleep as well. He will protect her at all cost...and nothing will stop him from fulfilling that promise and so will the rest of the Cat Bureau.

* * *

Ch.6 Up soon


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from The Cat Returns. They all belong to Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli. All praised them. I do own my character, Hana. Without a further more, let's begin!

Lonely Heart 

Ch.5: The Horror in the Night 

* * *

Hana didn't sleep all that good last night, even though Baron tried to lull her to sleep. She was quiet most of the day. But when the days past by, she get's more scared than she was. The Cat Bureau and her father was starting to get worried about Hana. She was slowly drifting away from reality just from her murderous mother escaped from prison.

Baron went through the flap door and stared at Hana. She was staring at her blank sketch page. He then hopped on the desk and rubbed his head against her cheek. Hana stares at Baron. "Yes, Baron?" She asked. He sighed. "With your permission, me and the others need to leave towards the Cat Kingdom for Lune's request for more protection. We'll be gone for just a few days." He said.

Hana sighed. "If that's what you must do, then do it." She confessed. Baron sighed. "I know that your mother's escape is putting you on edge, Hana. But we will protect you at all cost." He vowed. Hana smiled. "The thought alone counts. Thank you, Baron." Hana said. Baron nodded. He was soon gone with the other members of the Bureau.

The rest of the day went well at school. Auron wasn't there though. Hana thought it was strange. He said that he never got sick and he never misses a single day at school. _"He probably jinxed it."_ Hana thought giggling.

He had given Hana her cell phone number and promised that she'll call him later today. It was nice to have a friend around now.

Hana had to go to the market to get new groceries. Most of the people in the store was giving her the evil glare. She sighed.

_"They are acting like it's my fault that my mother escaped from prison." _She thought. Louis smiled as she approached. "Everyone's giving you the look, huh?" He asked as he scanned the items. Hana sighed. "You have no idea." She said.

She then felt his hand on hers. "Well, you still have me as a friend, Hana." He said with a smiled. Hana smiled sadly and gave him a warm embrace. "...thanks, Louis. It means alot to me." She whispered.

It took Hana until later that evening to get everything done. It was late at night. When Hana got to her house, the paramedics and the police were there as well. Hana walked up.

"Are you Hana Tsushiyota, by any chance?" The black haired officer asked. She nodded.

He sighed. "Your father has been murdered." He confessed.

Hana's eyes went wide with shock. She saw the paramedics carrying a man that had multiple stab wounds and his throat was slit. Hana tried to get to her dad, but Detective Jones managed to grab her. "NO! DAD, DON'T LEAVE ME!" She yelled out. She then buried her face into his chest; crying into his shirt.

The paramedics loaded the corpse inside the ambulence and left; leaving Hana with Detective Jones. He knew that the girl was heartbroken, now that she has no other family left. He tighten the hug slightly, stroking her hair. After awhile, the police was gone, leaving Hana alone with Jones.

"Hana? Do you want to spend the night at my house?" He asked. Hana was silent. She pushed Jones away and started to dart in the opposite direction. She ignored the yelling, she just kept running. However...she wasn't alone when she was running away.

"I have you now."

* * *

In the Kingdom of Cats, Baron was with Lune in a meeting. "I see. So you want extra protection for Hana in case her mother tries to get her?" Lune asked. Baron nodded. "Hana said that she's a dangerous woman and will stop at nothing to execute her victims, but I just don't know what though..." Baron said. This had to be the hardest case he ever had to solve.

"I think I can help you, Baron."

Baron and Lune turned to see another Cat Creation. He had grey fur with electric blue eyes. He was wearing a black suit that matched his top hat. His yellow vest shown as well as his polka-dotted navy blue tie. "I assure you have seen me before, Baron." He said. Baron thought for a moment and then smiled. "I knew I seen you from somewhere before. It's nice to see you again...Auron."

Auron smiled. "Yes. It has been awhile. Sorry if I couldn't keep in contact with you when World War II was happening. I had other clients to help solve in Germany." He said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. Baron smiled. "It's quite alright, Auron."

Everyone stares at the two cat figurines. "Just who are you?" Toto dared asked. Auron took off his top hat and bowed. "My name is Auron Humbert von Gikkingen. But I prefer to be called Auron. I was never fond of 'Humbert' in my case. I'm Baron's cousin, but we lost contact with each other when World War II was going on." Auron explained.

Muta grunted. "One fancy cat was enough, but **two**? I think I've gone loony now." Muta said as he rubbed his head. Just then, Auron's cell phone began to ring. He looked at the ID. It was Hana. He flipped the phone opened. "Hello?"

_"Auron. Y-You have to..."_ She was sobbing during her speech.

"Whoa, Hana. Slow down. Take a deep breath and explained what happened." He answered calmly.

_"I-I can't tell you. C-Can we m-meet up somewhere? Please, Auron...I-I have no where else to go..." _She was crying softly and it was breaking Auron's heart.

"Hana...please don't cry. I'm on my way to pick you up. I'll see you soon okay? Bye, Hana." He then clicked his cell phone off. Everyone was confused of what happened. "Hana's crying over something and she wants me to come and pick her up." Auron explained. He made a portal appeared. "I'll return soon." He said as he step into the portal.

Near a convience store, Auorn was waiting for Hana. It started to rain. He then noticed a figurine closing in on him. It was Hana. She was soaken wet from the rain, but something was wrong. She was limping, also staying on her feet with difficulty. He ran toward her. "Hana?" He asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

She then threw herself into his arms. She was clinging onto his shirt as she cried softly. Auron didn't know what happened, but he kept stroking her hair. He noticed that she was swaying from side to side. She nearly fell to the ground, but Auron caught her fall. He noticed that her shirt near her waist was covered in red patches. It was blood.

Auron took off his jacket and puts around Hana's shoulders before sweeping off of her feet into his arms. He looked around; making sure that no one was following or watching them. He then made a portal. Once he stepped inside with Hana in his arms, the portal vanished; leaving no trace behind.

Natoru, Lune's assistant, came rushing into Lune's personal headquarters. The Cat Bureau along with Lune and Yuki were inside. "Your...majesty...Auroun's back." He gasped. Lune was shocked that he came back so quickly. "He...has a girl...they're in...the infirmary..." Natoru gasped again. Baron's eyes were wide with shock as he ran toward the infirmary; with Haru, Toto and Muta following him from behind.

Auron was sitting next to Hana's bed as he rubbed her hand gently with his gloved hand. Baron came in. "What happened?" He asked as he ran to her side. Auron sighed. "Your guess is good as mine, Baron. She passed out when I picked her up. From what the Cat doctors told me, she was stabbed several times in the waist and her throat was nearly slit. It's a miracle that she survived after that much blood lost." Auron said.

Baron's eyes went wide when he heard about her throat. He clenched his hands into a fist. He knew it was a bad idea to leave Hana out in the open when he left to the Cat Kingdom. He then collapsed to the chair next to Hana's bed. He stroked her hair slightly. "...I'm so sorry, Hana." He whispered.

* * *

Hana was feeling herself being carried, the wind flowing through her hair. She gently opened her eyes and saw a clothed chest. She looked up and gasped softly. It was Baron, in his beige suit that she sees him wear in her dreams. Baron looked down at Hana, noticing that she was awake. He smiled sadly as he stroked her cheek.

She didn't even know if she was dreaming or not. She looked over and gasped. They were on Toto's back; sailing through the sky.

Hana wrapped her arms around Baron's neck, burying her face into his shoulder. He chuckled. "No need to be afraid, Miss Hana. I won't let you fall and neither will Toto." He said in a gentle voice. A few minutes passed and Hana got the courage enough to look around. The view was beautiful. Toto stares at his passengers that were on his back. "Back to the Bureau, Baron?" He asked.

Baron nodded. "We might as well head there." Baron said. "Good. I was starting to miss my catnaps I take over there." A voice said, startling Hana. She looked down to where the voice was and saw Muta holding on to Toto's claws. She stares at him confused. "What?" He asked. Hana looked at Baron with a confused look.

"He likes traveling that way." Baron explained. Toto sighed. "...no wonder Haru nicknames him 'fatso'." Hana whispered.

"Fatso!? I heard that!"

"She's only telling the truth!"

"Shut up, you Bird-Brain!"

"Hey, don't give me that 'Bird-Brain' thing again or I might 'accidentally' drop you!"

"Shut up, you Bird-Brain!"

Baron shook his head with irritation. Hana looked down embarrased, knowing that she made them start the fight. Baron stares at Hana and sighed sadly. "It's not your fault, Hana." Baron assured her. Hana then felt bandages around her neck. She then had a sad look on her face. Baron knew what she was thinking about. "When we get to the Bureau, I want you to explain what happened that day." Baron said.

She couldn't answer him, so she only nodded. Toto felt the tears landing on his back. He looked at Baron with a worried look. Baron sighed as he wrapped one arm around Hana, rubbing her shoulder slightly.

Soon, they landed at the Cat Bureau. Toto dropped Muta to the ground; making him landing on his back. Baron and Hana stared at Toto as he safely landed on the ground. "I warned him not to try the 'Bird-Brain' thing again." Toto said.

Baron sighed as he slid off Toto's back, then helped Hana. When Hana's feet were safely on the ground, she clinged onto his jacket; burying her face into his chest as she cried softly. He sighed as he returned the hug gently; rubbing her back in soothing circles. Toto and Muta didn't bother to fight, now distraughted of what Hana's feeling right now.

"...Dad's gone, Baron." She cried. "My mom killed him...and she tried to kill me." She then broke down, scared and sad that she has no other family to go to. Baron stares at the weeping girl that was crying onto his chest with eyes wide with shock. He knew that she was depressed from what has happened. That explains now why Hana had all of those cuts when Auron took her in the Cat Infirmary.

He held her closer, rubbing her back soothingly and rocking her slightly. "It's okay...you're safe here at the Bureau." Baron whispered. Hana cling onto him tighter, making sure he was right there instead if she was dreaming. He felt too real.

Baron swept Hana into his arms and carried her inside the Bureau. He gently sat Hana down on the couch, then sitting next to her. She buried her face into his shoulder, feeling one of his arms wrapped around her. After an hour, she was peacefully asleep. He gently laid Hana down on the couch; putting a pillow under her head so she can be comfortable.

Auron just walked in with Haru. They noticed Hana fast asleep on Baron's couch. Auron stares at Baron confused, so did Haru. Baron sighed sadly. "...her father was killed and her mother tried to finish Hana off, but she managed to escape. That's when she probably called you, Auron." Baron said. Auron was suprised that she didn't mention that her mother escaped from prison, since he wasn't fond of technology.

He stares at Hana. He took off his jacket and place it around Hana's shoulders as she slept. "What do we do now, Baron? We can't send her out there alone with her mother out still and we can't take her to the Cat Kingdom either." Auron said. Baron sighed. "Yes, I am aware of this. She can stay here at the Bureau with me, Toto and Muta until we can figure a solution." Baron suggested.

Haru sighed as she stared at Baron. "Won't her mother find out where she is later on?" She dared asked. Baron sighed. "You may be right about that, Haru. But if it does happen, then we will be prepared until then." Baron said.

* * *

Ch.6 Up soon


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from The Cat Returns. They all belong to Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli. All praised them. I do own my character, Hana. Without a further more, let's begin!

Lonely Heart 

Ch.6: Gains and Losses 

* * *

Hana felt someone stroking her hair gently. She thought it was Baron, but this touch seemed different. She fluttered her eyes opened and saw another Cat Figurine that looked like Baron, but with different fur, eyes and outfit. He smiled. "Evening, Miss Hana." He said. She recognized the voice.

"Auron?"

He smiled as he sat next to her. "I take it that you're not shocked from my real appearence?" He said as he flickered his ears. She then noticed the electric blue eyes of his. "...you were there that day when I ran away when I was little. You were that cat." She said. Aruon's smile grew wider. She then wrapped her arms around his neck; hugging him tightly.

"I thought I would never figure that you were the cat that helped me that day." She whispered. Auron smiled as he wrapped his arms around Hana, clearly that she never had forgotten about him. "...it's my job to help others in need, and you did need someone to talk to and help you stay warm until that Detective came to pick you up." He whispered into her ear. He rubbed her back in soothing circles until she pulled away.

His arms were still draped around her waist as she took his appearence. She then reached up and scratched his ear. "To be honest, I like your cat form better." She said. Auron purred softly as she scratched his ear. Hana smiled sadly as she scratched Auron's ear. "I never got a chance to thank you for helping me, Auron. I mean...a few days ago with that incident with my mother." She said.

Auron stopped purring and sighed sadly. He pulled Hana into a gentle embrace. "I'm sorry that I didn't see this coming, Hana. You didn't deserve to get loved ones taken away from you." He said as he tighten the hug. Hana had her hands pinned to his chest, so she clentched onto his jacket. He nearly crushed her in the hug, but she didn't mind.

Hana then heard polite coughing. It was Baron. He smiled as he sat next to her. "How do you feel, Hana?" He asked. Hana smiled. "I feel good, a little confused, but good." Hana said. Baron smiled as he gave her a cup of tea. "That's my personal blend. It's a little different everytime, so I can't guarantee the flavor." He said. Hana took a sip and smiled. "...Baron. Your blend beats mine by a long shot. It's the best blend I had ever tasted." She said. Baron smirked.

"Then you're lucky." He said. Just then, a gruff sound came. "It taste like boiled grass to me." A voice said. She turned and saw Muta. Toto perched on the railing. "Tea has no refine taste to your delicate tongue." Toto commented. Muta glared at him. "At least I don't eat worms!" He said. Hana was confused. Baron smiled. "They usually fight alot, but I told them to behave themselves when we were with you." Baron explained. Hana smiled.

"Wait, where's Haru?" She asked. Baron smiled. "She's fine. She just went home to rest since the adventure tired her out." Baron said as he held her hand warmly. Hana smiled. "Well, I never got a chance to thank you guys for being there for me. I usually don't talk to anyone about my personal life, but I think you helped me broke my shell and I don't have that painfull feeling in my chest anymore."

Baron smiled as she gave him a warm embrace. "Thank you, Baron...for everything." She whispered. Baron smiled as he stroked her silky black hair. After awhile of resting, she went out to the courtyard. She stretched slightly as Baron and Auron joined her. She then noticed that her waist didn't hurt at all. "You can thank the Cat doctors in the Cat Kingdom for helping out with your inuries." Baron said.

Auron smiled as he squeezed Hana's shoulder slightly, knowing that she won't be alone anymore since she's at the Cat Bureau.

After weeks, Hana bonded with everyone really well. Toto takes her out flying every now and then. She even did a little referee between Toto and Muta's fights. She even helped Baron and Auron and Haru with a few clients. More by then, Hana was bonding with Auron alot. They usually hang out at the crossroads and gaze at the stars at night. Hana smiled at Auron as he pulled her close to him. She was starting to fall in love with him.

For some reason, she didn't know if she fell in love with him when he was her partner at her dancing lessons or when he rescued when she was little and he was a cat.

One day, she felt an unnerving feeling. "Baron? Something's wrong." She whispered. Baron stared at her.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" He asked as he puts his report aside to stare at the window with Hana. She tensed up a little. "I don't know...but it's a bad aura. I can feel like something bad is going to happen." She said. Baron stared at Hana confused. He then felt the feeling that something was wrong now. "Whatever it is, it's not good. I want you to stay here where it's safe." Baron said.

Hana was about to protest, but Baron cut her off. "I know that you want to help, but I don't want you to get hurt. Understand?" He asked as he stroked her cheek. Hana sighed but nodded. "Okay. I'll stay here, then." She said. Baron smiled and left the Bureau. Toto, Muta, and Auron went with Baron as Haru stayed with Hana.

Hana was getting the feeling that something was going to happen. "Haru...I have to go with them. Something will happen if I don't." Hana said. Haru stared at Hana. "Baron told us to stay here." Haru said. Before she said it, Hana was already gone. Hana could hear Haru yelling for her name, but she kept running. _"Please...let me get there on time..."_ She thought.

Baron, Muta, Toto and Auron were at a park, now taller now since no humans were out since it was night out. Auron glared around, feeling that someone was watching them. Just then, something came out of the bushes. It was Hana's mother. She was holding a bloody knife in her hands. It seems to be glowing in the moonlight. "So...you're the famous Cat Bureau I keep hearing about. Since you are here, I was hoping that you can help me find someone for turning me in." She said with an evil smirk.

Auron stood infront of the Bureau. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but we can tell when someone is lying or not and right now, you are lying from the very beginning. You just want to find Hana so you can finish the job." Auron glared at her. She smirked. "So, you know my daughter? You do know that it's her fault that I'm like this now. If she didn't find that room, none of this would be happening right now." She said. The blade then glowed black.

Auron knew that spell. It wa death magic. "Take cover!" He said when the blade shot death magic at the Bureau. Everyone managed to dodge it. The woman scowled. "Let's see how long you can keep up." She said. After a few hours of dodging the death magic, Hana's mother was now fed up. "Looks like that we are going to do this the hard way." She then threw the blade at them. Auron stood protectively infront of them, trying to take the hit. Instead, it hits something else.

It was Hana. She took the hit for the Bureau. The blade had sunken into Hana's chest. Auron held her upper half when she collapsed to the ground. "Hana! Stay with me, Hana. You're going to be okay!" He said. Auron then picked her up and made a blue portal. Auron rushed through the portal with Hana's life on his hand. With the Bureau behind him, they reached to the Cat Kingdom.

The Cat doctors were rushing in and out of the room. Auron was worried that Hana might not make it. Haru then managed to get to the Kingdom, thanks to the shard that Lune gave her if she ever wanted to visit.

Then, Natori came out of the room. Auron stood up. "Well?" He asked. Natori had a sad look on his face. "There's...nothing we can do. There is no cure for death magic. I'm afraid that...she only haves a few minutes to live. I'm sorry." He said. Auron fell to his knees, knowing that death magic has no loop hole for a cure. He then entered Hana's room, with the bureau behind him. Hana's eyes were very pale, even her skin was white as snow.

Auron sat next to Hana, holding her hand. "Hana...I'm so sorry. I...wish there was something I can do for you..." He trailed off, feeling a single tear running down his furry cheek. Hana smiled sadly. "It's...not...your fault...It's mine...I...didn't...listen...to Baron." She said. Baron smiled sadly. Hana smiled. "I'm...glad...I got...the chance...to see you...guys...one last...time...Auron..." Auron stares at her.

"Theres...something you...need to know..." She said. Auron stroked her cheek. "...the truth...is...I liked you...more as a...friend...ever since...I found...out that you...were the cat...that rescued me...I knew that...you were the one..." She said. Auron smiled as he killed her forehead. "...I also felt that way, Miss Hana." He said. Hana smiled sadly as she stroked the top of his head.

He gently leaned foward and kissed her on the lips. When he pulled away, Hana gave her last breath. The death magic has consumed her. She was gone now.

She was dead, leaving her only friends with a gap in their hearts.

* * *

This is not the end, so don't go throwing knifes and torches at me!

Ch. 7 Up soon


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from The Cat Returns. They all belong to Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli. All praised them. I do own my character, Hana. Without a further more, let's begin!

Sorry, fanfiction readers about the chapter mishaps. Someone in my house got onto my computer and changed the number. But I'm back on track! Yay me! ^^

Lonely Heart 

Ch.8: The New Creation 

* * *

_Hana finds herself in a white landscape. She looked around. "Am I dead?" __She asked herself. She kept walking around, hoping to find something soon. She then saw a figure up ahead. She got into a fighting position, ready to fight anyt moment. _

_The figure revealed itself, turning out to be a man she knew. He smiled. "Hey, sweetie." He whispered. Hana gasped slightly as tears ran down her cheek. She ran at him and embraced him tightly. "Dad..." She whispered as she cried softly into his shirt. He smiled as he rocked her slightly, stroking her hair. She then pulled away, staring at her father. "I guess that means we are in heaven now, huh?" She asked. _

_Darick shook his head. "I am, sweetie...but you're not. You still need to live on." He said. Hana was confused. "Dad...you saw what mom did to me, didn't you? She killed me with a knife that had death magic sealed in it." She said. Darick sighed. "That's true, Hana...but there is a reason. You see...you're not entirely human." He said. _

_Hana stares at her father even more confused. "What do you mean 'not entirely human', Dad?" She asked. He sighed while smiling sadly. _

_"Did you remember what I told you about those stories about someone that can use elements to create dragons when you were little? You asked that if there was such thing as that and I told you don't worry about it?" He asked. Hana nodded. "What does this have to do with anything?" She asked again. He smiled again. _

_"Hana...you are a Cat Creation...named Dragoness Hana Tsushiyota." _

_Hana stumbled back. "I'm...a...Creation?" She asked once more. _

_He then pulled her into a gentle embrace. "I wanted to tell you that day when you got home, but your mother killed me before you got home. Just like Baron and Auron, you are also a Cat Creation, but you were made in Japan when humans were accompanied by dragons. You have the power to transform any element or object; either animal or human...into a dragon." He explained. _

_Hana stares at him. "You know about the Cat Bureau?" She asked. He smiled. "You find out alot of thing when you are dead." He said. He then heard a bell ringing. "I guess this is good-bye for now, Hana. One more thing?" He asked. Hana stares at him. "Once you wake up, you'll be in your Cat Creation form and your partner, Miyuki, will be waiting for you." His soul then began to fade. _

_"I was always proud of you...stay strong, Hana." _

_She felt herself being sucked down into a hole, traveling into the darkness. "Good-bye...dad. I'll keep being strong for you...I promise..." She said. _

* * *

Hana fluttered her eyes opened. She finds herself in a bedroom at her old house. She stretched...but then felt something brushed against her legs. It was a black tail. She looked at her hands, noticing that they had white gloves on. She stares at herself in the mirror.

She was a Cat figurine. She had her black hair still, but it only brushed to her shoulders while her fur was a lighter shade of black. One of her ears was black while the other was white. Her left eye was an electric blue while the right eye was a emerald green. She was wearing a glittering silver suit, matching her red bow tie and navy blue vest. Her top hat fitting perfectly on her head. She smiled.

_"I can see why Baron and Auron love wearing suits now."_ She said. She heard tapping on the window. She looked over and gasped. It was an Albino crow. It's feathers were white as snow while it's eyes were a deep crimson red. Hana smiled. "You must be Miyuki..." She said. The crow smiled as she flew into the window and perched next to her.

"I always knew that you would recognize me, Hana." She said. Hana smiled as she stroked Miyuki's feathers. "You can thank my dad for it." She said. She then thought about the Bureau...and Auron. "How long has it been since my death, Miyuki? I meant...my past life..." She asked. Miyuki sighed. "...only a month." She said. Hana sighed.

She remembered where the Bureau were. "Think you can give me a lift?" She asked. Miyuki smirked and lowered her back so that Hana can hop on. She gently gripped Miyuki's neck feathers as she took off out into the window into the winter night sky. She felt the cool winter breeze in her fur. "Where to, Hana?" She asked.

Hana smiled. "...to the Bureau's courtyard. Let's pray that they can recognize me." Hana said. She then felt something around her neck. She looked and gasped slightly. It was Baron's necklace that he gave her. She smiled.

Within an half hour, they reached the courtyard. Miyuki perched infront of the Bureau as Hana slid off her back. The lights were still dark. Hana looked up at the pedestal and saw Toto in his stone slumber. Hana smiled. "Hello, Toto." She said.

The crow gargoyle glowed and revealed itself as a magnificent black crow, flapping his wings for stretches. He looked down and saw the Cat creation and a white Crow. "Who ever you are, Baron's not here." He said as he glided down to the two. Hana sighed. "Toto...you don't remember me, do you?" She asked. Toto cocked his head. "I don't think I remember seeing you." He said. Hana sighed and pulled out the necklace that Baron gave her.

"Does this ring a bell?" She asked. Toto stares at the necklace. His eyes the went wide with shock as he stared at the Cat Creation. "...Hana? Is that you?" He asked. Hana smiled sadly. "It's been awhile." She said. Toto wrapped his wings around Hana and gave her a warm embrace. Hana smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck; returning the hug. "I thought that you were dead." He said.

Hana smiled as she pulled away. "Well...dad explained to me that I'm a creation just like Baron, Auron and you. My real name is Dragoness Hana Tsushiyota...but I think that I'll go with Hana." Hana said. Toto smiled as he butted heads with hers with affection. "It's great to have you back, Hana." He said. Hana smiled. "Where's Baron and the others?" She asked.

Toto sighed. "They...are at the old Cat Kingdom's castle. Lune's father captured them...including your mother. I managed to escape and promised Baron I would come back for help." He said. Hana sighed with irritation. "Can't that woman ever leave others alone?" She asked. "There's...something else. Lune's father, Phoebus? She...married him." Toto said. Hana nearly fell over

"You're joking right?" She asked. Toto shook his head. "He's even older than her in both Cat and Human years." He said. Hana shook her head. Miyuki stares at Hana. "What now, Hana? We can't just go marching in there and help them. We'll be sitting ducks." She said. Hana puts her hand under her chin. "You're right about that, Miyuki." Hana said.

Hana then smiled. "I think I got an idea. You two up to it?" She asked. Toto and Miyuki nodded. Hana then slapped her forehead. "Oh, gosh! I forgot to introduce you two to each other. Toto? This is Miyuki, a stone crow just like you and my loyal friend. Miyuki...this is Toto, he's Baron's friend and helps him out at the Bureau." Hana said. Toto and Miyuki bowed heads to each other.

Hana smiled. "Now that introduction is out of the way, we need to get to the Cat Kingdom. Oh, and Toto? Don't tell the others about me yet. I'll take care of that myself." Hana said. Toto knew what she meant and nodded. Hana hopped on Miyuki's back. "Let's go." Hana said.

* * *

In the old castle of the Cat Kingdom in the dining room, Phoebus and his wife were sitting at the royal table with a few guests. The Cat Bureau were in a cage near a window, obviously not caring for this sinc they were force. Muta gagged when he saw Phoebus and his wife being lovey duffy on them. Haru was next to Baron as he tries to figure out a strategy to get out. Auron was fanning himself with his top hat. "How about some entertainment?" Phoebus asked. His wife smiled.

At first, there were cats on balls which made the audience clapped, but the Cat Bureau were silent. "Not entertaining enough!" Chakira said. A few entertainers that failed to entertained everyone had to take a nose dive out the window.

"Whoever's next better not stink, got it!?" Phoebus howled. Obviously, he was loosing his temper.

All fo the entertainers gasped and started to back up to the exit. Just then, a figure walked up to Phoebus and Chakira. She was wearing a black cloak that covered most of her body. She was wearing a black steel mask that matched the top hat.

"Phoebus and Chakira, I promise to make the Cat Bureau smile." The figure vowed. Phoebus leaned to his wife. "What do you think?" He asked. She sighed. "Might as well try her, darling." She said. The figure bowed and stepped back. She turned to the guard that was holding a sword. "Can I see your weapon for a minute?" She asked. The cat guard was confused, but handed his sword towards the figurine.

She gently laid the sword on the ground. She started to whisper words that they heard.

_"Elements that come in all, _

_Come heed my dragon call." _

Just then, the weapon glowed, blinding the room. Just then, they heard a loud roar. The light soon faded and everyone gasped. It was a steel dragon. It's scales were shining brightly as it's wings were glittering. The talon claws were made out of sword. The deep emerald green eyes were locked on the couple. She stared at the musicians. They were too scared to start, but then...a lovely piano melody played.

With grace, she did dances and tricks with her scaley companion. Everyone was staring at the entertainer suprised. The Bureau stares at the figure as she dances.

The dragon was circling around the figure, creating glitters in the room. The figure the twirled into the air, letting the dragon's wind guiding her. She landed gracefully on the dragon's back; roaring.

Just then, the Bureau heard flapping. Baron turned around and saw Toto. He smirked and stared at his partner, who was an albino crow. As quietly as they could, the two crows lifted up the cage and tried to carry the Bureau out.

"Stop the music!"

The figure stopped dancing with her dragon. Phoebus saw the Bureau escaping. "Just who are you?" He asked. The figure smirked, taking off the cloak. It revealed a silver suit. The cat figurine smiled while putting her top hat on her head. "Just a young traveler that likes to do good deeds." She said. He growled. "Guards, seize them!" Charika said. The dragon spreaded his wings, hovering over the air while causing a whirlwind attack. The Cat Bureau were gone with Toto and Miyuki. She climbed onto the dragon's back.

"Until we meet again...mother." She said while smirking evilly. The dragon flew out of the window, following the Bureau and the crows behind. Just behind her, she heard a loud shreik like a banshee would make. Hana smirked.

After awhile, Toto and Miyuki landed the cage safely on the ground. The dragon landed softly in the field. Hana slid off of it's back, stroking it's scale. "Think you can help them out, my lizard friend?" She asked. The dragon smirked. With a slash of it's claws, the cage broke free. She smiled as the dragon grew smaller and perched on her shoulder.

"You guys okay?" She asked. They stared at her suprised. Hana smiled sadly. "Toto, you and Miyuki okay?" She asked. They nodded. "We're fine. Your plan worked well." He said. Hana smirked. Hana stares at the shocked Bureau. "It's been awhile." She said.

"We don't know you." Muta said. Hana did an anime fall. "I forgot that you won't recognize me." She said. Baron stood up. "What do you mean by that?" He asked. Hana smiled sadly. She started to pull something out of her shirt. "I think this will jog your memories, Baron...since you gave it to me that day." She said. It revealed the silver crow with the gem in the middle. The necklace was shining brightly.

Baron's eyes went wide with shock. He stepped foward to her and stroked her cheek. "...Hana?" He asked. Haru, Muta and Auron stared at her shocked. Hana smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed. "Hey, Baron..." She whispered. She felt his arms around her, squeezing her tightly. She was glad that they recognized her when she pulled out the necklace. She felt Baron rocking her gently while rubbing her backs in soothing circles. When Hana pulled away, Haru gave her a tight embrace. Hana smiled sadly as she hugged her back. "Hey, Haru. Sorry if I worried you." She said.

Hana stares at Muta and Auron. She smiled sadly. Muta shook out of his shocking moment and smirked. "How many tricks do you have, kid?" He asked. Hana smiled as she hugged him. "I don't know. Lost count." She said. Muta laughed as he hugged her back. Toto and Miyuki were smiling gently. Hana then stares at Auron.

He stares at Hana suprised. "...hey, Auron." She whispered. She was then suprised when Auron gave her a tight embrace, crying softly into her shoulder. Hana smiled sadly as she hugged him back. "Don't...you **ever** scare us like that again, Hana." Auron said. Hana smiled as she moved her hands so that she can wrap her arms around his neck.

"Sorry, Auron. I'm trying to get use to my new creation form." Hana said. Auron pulled away, staring at Hana's new appearence. He smiled gently as he saw her new eyes. "...it suits you." He said. Hana smiled. Just then, he kissed her softly and yet passionetly. Hana was shocked from his behavior. Knowing how he wanted to do it, she closed her eyes and relaxed her body against his, kissing him in return.

She started to purr softly into the kiss. He smiled as he pulled away from the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his chest, hugging him. "I'm sorry, Auron. I really thought that I did died. I don't ever want to experience that again." She said. Auron rest his cheek on the top of her head, since her top hat fell off when he embraced her tightly; stroking her back hair.

"We know...it can be scary to face by yourself. But you're back..that's all that matters." He said. Hana's ears flickered. She smirked. "Yeah...but I don't think that I'll get off the hook with 'mom' since she knows I'm alive." Hana said. Her dragon grew, lowering it's back. Hana grab her top hat and then hopped on. Toto and Miyuki stared at the Bureau. Haru and Baron got on Miyuki's back while Toto grabbed Muta with his claws. Auron was riding behind Hana on her dragon.

"We better get to King Lune and tell him what's going on. I promis to explain why I'm a creation when we get there as well." Hana said. Auron smiled as he squeezed her hand comfortingly. "Glad to have you back, Hana." He said as he rest his forehead against the back of her head. Hana smiled. "...so am I, Auron...so am I." She whispered.

* * *

Ch.9 Up soon


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from The Cat Returns. They all belong to Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli. All praised them. I do own my character, Hana. Without a further more, let's begin!

Lonely Heart 

Ch:9 The Explanation 

* * *

Hana's dragon landed infront of King Lune's Castle. Auron slipped off the dragon's back, then helped Hana. She smiled as she balanced herself on his shoulders as he grabbed her by the waist, setting her down on the grass. Lune and Yuki were happy to see the Cat Bureau, but were suprised by the new person.

Hana smiled warmly as she approached the King and Queen. "Nice to see you once more, King Lune and Queen Yuki." She said as she bowed. They soon recognized the voice.

"Hana!?" Lune dared asked.

Hana smiled sadly and nodded. "Yes...it's me." She said. She then felt Yuki giving Hana a tight embrace. "...we thought that you were dead." She whispered. Hana smiled sadly and returned the hug. "I know...I'll explain everything when we get inside." She said.

In Lune's personal headquarters, Hana was sitting between Baron and Auron while Toto, Miyuki and Muta were near the window. Haru was sitting next to Baron. Lune and Yuki were sitting on the couch that was infront of the three Cat Creations. "Care to begin, Hana?" Lune asked.

Hana smiled and nodded. "As you know now, I'm a Cat Creation just like Baron and Auron. My full name is Dragoness Hana Tsushiyota. The reason is that I was created back when dragons ruled the human world centuries ago. My artisian created me when he was friend with a powerful dragon. So, the dragon gave me the ability to transform anything and anyone; either human or animal, into a dragon. Unfortunately...my father told me that someone tried to burn me when the artisian was killed a few weeks later.

"...however...I was able to survive because my father found me and put me back into shape. Somehow...it runs in his blood because our family had blood of ancient creatures. I have dragon blood while my father had griffin blood. He was about to tell me about my creation form when I got home, but Chakira managed to beat me there and killed him." Hana explained.

"So that's how you survived that fatal blow?" Auron asked. She nodded. "As you may be aware, dragon blood has some effects. So, not only I survived death magic, I was able to be back into my original body...thanks to my father." Her mind then clicked. "Come to think of it...how did you guys get caught? I know that you couldn't get caught that easily." She asked Baron.

He sighed. "I don't know...but when we saw Phoebus with your mother, we tried to make a break for it. When Muta looked at her...he...was petrefied on the spot. He managed to wake up when Haru yelled and threatened him to not make anymore Angel Food Cake when we got trap in a cage. Toto was able to escape and promised to get help. That's when you showed up when they wanted entertainment."

Auron and Hana stares at him suprised. "Wait...you said that Muta got petrefied..." Hana started.

"...and said that Haru yelled at him and he managed to wake up from the trance?" Auron asked. Baron nodded. "Yes. Why?"

"...Basilisk blood." Both Hana and Auron stated.

Everyone's eyes went wide. "Are you saying that she had basilisk blood?" Lune asked. Hana nodded. "Since she married dad, ancient creature's blood must of ran through her when they made their vows. Basilsk's leathel glare can petrefied it's victims once they lock eye contact with each other. The only way to knock out the trance is to get a Mandrake to scream. Not that I'm saying you're a Mandrake, Haru..." Hana said. "...but your powerful lungs must have been similiar to a Mandrake's shreik that it managed to get Muta out of the Basilisk's trance."

Haru grinned. "I take it from my mother's side of the family." Hara said. Hana smirked.

"Well, my companion, Miyuki, managed to find me and take me to the Cat Bureau and found Toto. We managed to sneak inside the old castle and helped the Bureau escape. However...Chakira knows I'm back now and I don't think she'll try something worse than just death magic to kill me. This time...she'll probably do something worse that's forbidden in the family blood." Hana said.

Muta stares at her. "What do ya mean, Chicky? You can handle her if you wanted to now that you have the dragon power now." Muta said. Hana nodded. "Yes...I know that. But...there's one prohbition in the family and will gravely pay a severe price if one breaks that law of ancient creature's inheretence." Hana said.

They stared at her. Baron rest one hand on her shoulder. "What is it?" He dared asked. She closed her eyes painfully. "...if one uses that creature's powers in a worse way...they would transform into that form of their creature's inheretence and...after they are done...they will die." She said gravely.

Everyone gasped. "...that's why I was worried about using my dragon abilities. If I use it too far...as long as I can control my emotions...I will transform into a dragon and then..." She clentched her hands into a fist.

Auron held her hand gently, rubbing it softly.

Hana then stood up. "Well, I better get ready for the battle. I know that she's after my blood now and I have to stop her before more victims fall into her wrath." Hana said.

Auron stares at Hana as she walked out of the room. He sighed sadly.

Hana stares at the field of cat tails from the room she was staying in. Just then, someone walked next to her. It was Auron.

"...you don't have to go through this, Hana." He said. Hana sighed. "I know how you feel about this, Auron. But I have to...it's between me and her and I don't want other lives taken away again. It's my fault that she's like this and I need to take care of it-" She was cut off when Auron gave her a tight embrace.

"Please, Hana...I don't want to lose you again...**please**...?" He asked as he tighten the hug. She felt the tears running down and landing on her shoulders. Hana wrapped her arms around his chest; giving him a tight embrace. "...I know how you feel, Auron. But I need to do this..." She whispered. She stroked the top of his head.

He pulled away, staring at Hana's eyes. A single tear runs down his furry cheek. When he was about to protest, Hana cut him off by gently pressing her lips against his; giving him a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist; deepening the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They pulled away, resting their foreheads against each others.

"...I'll be fine, Auron. Just trust me..." She whispered. He sighed and pulled her close once more. "...I trust you, Hana. Just be careful." He whispered. She tighten the hug. "...I promise." She vowed.

Few hours later, a familiar blonde hair came with white cat ears and white tail.

Hana was waiting for her. Chakira smirked. "Well, if it isn't Hana? I thought that blade took care of you." She spitted. Hana glared at her with evil eyes.

"Your rage ends here. I will not allow other lives be taken away by you. You took those harmless souls and you took my father's...it ends here, Chakira. Right here...right now." Just then, a dragon perched on her shoulder.

Chakira summoned her basilisk right by her side. It's dark green scales shined as it's deep brownish red eyes stares at Hana and her dragon. It's body was slithered like a snake. Hana was not petrefied from the Basilisk's deathly glare. Soon, both of the ancient tamers pulled out long katanas. It became a furious battle between the mother and daughter.

After a few hours, they were both panting really hard. Each of them had deep cuts in them. Auron, Baron, Muta and Toto came out. The king, queen and Haru were safe inside the castle.

There was one more evil trick up Chakira's sleeve. She made her katana turned black, then aimed it at her. "Please, mom...I don't want to kill you..." Hana begged. Chakira only glared at her. Hana knew she was too weak to heal her own wounds on time, since dragon's blood effects her.

She then saw a figure infront of her. It was Auron, standing between Chakira and Hana. "...Auron...don't." Hana begged, tears threatening to run down her cheeks. Auron smiled sadly at her.

Just then, Chakira charged at Auron. But then, everything stop.

Auron look up and saw that Chakira froze in her place, shaking slightly. She look down and saw that a blade was pushed through her chest from behind. Her eyes closed slowly, then collapsed to the ground. Right behind her...

...was Hana, trembling in fear as she pulled the blade away from the corpse.

* * *

Back at the refuge, Baron and Auron stares at the white house.

Eversince the death of her mother, Hana locked herself in the house that Baron offered her. Miyuki couldn't see how her master was, since she couldn't go inside the house. Toto nuzzled her cheek.

"She's just going through things." Toto said. Miyuki sighed sadly and stared at the closed window with the red curtains inside.

Lune and Yuki tried to comfort Hana, but she told them it wasn't neccisary and she would be fine. Auron knew that she wasn't fine when Hana pulled away from the body, collapsing to her knees as she stares at the dead body of The Midnight Slitter.

Auron sighed as he stares at the house once more before walking inside the Bureau with Baron. Haru was inside with Muta. "Well?" She asked. Baron sighed. "She hasn't come out since the day at the Cat Kingdom." Baron said as he collapsed to the couch. Muta stares outside.

"She shouldn't just lock herself inside the house like that." Muta complained. Auron sighed. "You're right, Muta...but she's going through a crisis now. She now has no real birth family left. If I was in her shoes, I would be doing the same thing." Auron said.

Baron stares at Auron.

During that evening, Baron walks inside Hana's home, since he has the key to all of the houses in the courtyard (...Lucky!)

Baron walks upstairs with a cup of tea, finding a room. He knocked on the door, then opened it. "...Hana?" He asked as he peaked through the room.

Hana was laying on her bed, facing the window with the covers covering up to her shoulders. Her ears were folded back. She flickered her ears, hearing Baron walking to the side of her bed; setting down the cup of tea then sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hana...I know that you're upset. It's hard to keep your emotions now that you don't have anyone else. But...I want to tell you something." He said as he stroked her shoulder softly.

"...you're not alone. You got me and everyone at the refuge." Baron said. Just then when he was about to leave, he felt arms around his neck; pulling him into a tight embrace. Hana was crying softly onto his shoulder as she tighten the hug slightly.

"I didn't want to kill her, Baron...I didn't want to..." She whispered. Baron got closer to Hana and returned the hug. "...I understand, Hana." He said as he rubbed her back in soothing circles. "But...why do I feel s-so guilty, then." She dared asked. Baron sighed. "...you knew that lives were going to be taken away if she was still here. You didn't do anything wrong, Hana. I know." He whispered.

Hana kept crying on his shoulder as he kept rubbing her back in soothing circles, whispering comforting words. She kept wondering how she can handle her life without Baron and the others around. She knew that answer, but didn't want to admit it.

Hana pulled away, staring at Baron. "...I'm sorry if I worried everyone at the Bureau. I had too much pressure on me." She confessed. Baron smiled as he took out a hankerchief, wiping the tears away from Hana's eyes. "It's alright, Hana. I forgive you. I couldn't blame you that you had pressure." Baron said.

Soon, Hana came out with Baron out of her home, seeing the Bureau members waiting for them. Hana bowed at them. "...I'm sorry if I worried you guys. I shouldn't give you guys the cold shoulders like that and I apologize if I offended any of you from that." Hana said.

They smiled at her. Auron walked up to her and smiled. "...I forgive you, Hana." He whispered.

Hana smiled sadly and jumped up to hug Auron. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, giving her a tight embrace in return. She pulled away and stared at Auron. His electric blue eyes stared at her with passion as he drew close with a gentle kiss. Hana closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

Miyuki nuzzled Hana as she was done kissing Auron. "Come to think of it, want to go flying like old times, Miyuki? You can join us if you guys want." Hana offered.

Muta grunted. "I'll pass." He said. Baron and Haru smirked as they got on Toto's back. Hana hopped on Miyuki's back with Auron behind her. Hana smiled as the breeze flow through her hair as they sailed through the dark blue sky.

Hana stares at Miyuki as Toto nuzzled her cheek; making her blush. Hana laughed lightly as she stroked her neck feathers. Auron wrapped on arm around her waist; nuzzling her cheek while purring softly. Hana then started to purr as well. She was now glad to be a Creation like Baron and Auron.

* * *

Ch.10 Up soon


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from The Cat Returns. They all belong to Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli. All praised them. I do own my character, Hana. Without a further more, let's begin!

Lonely Heart 

Ch.10: The Dragon Spirit 

* * *

Hana had a bad headache when she woke up. She found herself in a dark, damp room. She groaned and she sat up.

She found herself on top of a pile of the Cat Bureau. She landed on Baron's, Auron's and Muta's back. She blushed slightly. They were knock unconcious. She got off the pile and shook them up. "Guys, wake up!" She whispered harshly. Muta groaned, being at the bottom of the pile. Auron and Baron sat up, shaking the dizzyness they had.

"What happened?" She asked as she rubbed her head. Baron groaned as he stood up. "I don't know...I remember flying with you with Haru, Auron, Toto and Miyuki. The next thing I knew...we were knock out of the sky." Baron said. He was swaying slightly. Hana got ot his side and set him against the wall. "Easy, Baron. It looks like that your strength isn't back yet." Hana said.

Baron stares at Muta. "How did you find us, Muta?" He asked as Hana started to rub his head so that the dizzyness doens't overtake him. Muta grunted. "How should I know? I was knock out when I was just reading the newspaper when you guys took off." Muta said. Hana then noticed something.

"Where's Haru?" She asked.

Baron looked around and noticed that Haru was missing. Hana then noticed that they were in a dungeon. Toto and Miyuki were trap in another jail cell. "Baron...we're at the Cat Kingdom. Phoebus must of found us and made some cat guards to take us down." Toto said. Miyuki was prinning her feathers, having a sad look on her face.

"Hana...he wasn't happy that you killed his wife. He...took Haru and he's going to force her to marry him." Miyuki said. Baron gasped and tried to get up, but ended up back on the floor. Hana looked up and smirked. "Say, Baron...did Lune ever say that his father's mind is loose enough as it is?" Hana asked.

Baron stared at her. "...yes. He did mention that. Why?" He asked. Hana pointed up. "He wasn't smart enough to put us in a different cell." Hana said. Baron looked up and smirked.

It was an air vent, right over their heads. Hana stares at Muta. "Say, Muta? Can you give me a boost up?" She asked as she walk up to him. He smirked. "Sometimes, I don't know if you're the Hana that feeds me Fish stew anymore." He said as he lowered his back. Hana stood on his shoulders as she tried to reach up to the air vent shaft...but they were two cats short.

"Muta...I can't reach it." She confessed. Muta growled under his breath and lowered Hana down. "There has to be another way! That vent is are ticket out. I just need to throughh that vent so I can go outside of the cage and unlock us out of here." Hana suggested.

Baron then got an idea then smirked. "How about trying a new stragedy?" He asked.

Hana backed up. "What are you planning, Baron? I don't like that smile of yours-ah!" She was lifted onto Auron's shoulders.

"Muta, ready?" He asked. Muta laughed. "I like this plan."

5 minutes later...

"...okay, I hate this plan!" Muta growled.

Soon, Muta was balancing three cat figurines on his back while Hana tried to reach the air vent. Hana was on top of Auron's shoulders as he stands on Baron's shoulders.

"Warn me next time when you do that, you two!" She said. Baron smirked and adjusted his grip on Auron's feet. Muta was struggling. "Hurry it up, Chicky! I can't hold onto you three much longer!" Muta complained. "I thought that you can handle it since your little scandolous action with the fish in the lake at the Cat Kingdom." He said sarcastically.

Toto, Hana and Auron stared at Baron and Muta. "What about the fish in the lake?" Auron asked. Hana grunted. "Now is not the time, guys. We need to focus." He said.

Muta nearly toppled over, making the three cats trying to keep balance. Hana clentched onto Auron's top hat as they stop wobbling. Auron and Hana sighed in relief. "Muta, hold still! I almost got it!" She started to reach the vent. "...then how about we trade places so I can stand on **your** back?!" Muta yelled. Hana sighed in irritation.

Hana grabbed the air vent. "I got it!" She then scrambled herself inside the air shaft. Baron and Auron hopped of Muta's back as Muta rubbed his back. "You owe me big time, Baron!" He said. Baron smirked.

Hana then finds herself outside the cage she was in. She turned her claws into dragon claws and tried to unlock the cage gate. Within moments, Hana unlocked it. She then unlocked Toto and Miyuki's lock.

"Good job, Hana." Baron said as they ran out of the dungeon. Toto and Miyuki went to Lune's castle to warn him about his father. When the others rounded up at a corner, they crashed into familiar two cats. It was Natori and Natoru. They were in a big pile.

"Why do we end up in a pile today?"Hana asked since she was at the bottom of the pile.

"Where is Phoebus?" Baron asked. Natori gasped. "He's at the main hall! We better hurry!" He said as he guided them to the main hall. They crashed through the door ways.

Phoebus was with Haru, trying to force her into marriage. Hana glared at Phoebus. Her dragon claws started to show. Haru managed to have the opportunity to stomp on his paw, making him let go of her. Haru ran towards the Bureau.

Haru threw her arms around Baron, hugging him tightly. He stroked her hair, hugging her tightly in return. "Shh. I'm here, Haru." He whispered. Haru was crying softly into the crook of his neck as he kissed her cheek and tighten the hug as much as he could without hurting Haru.

Auron then noticed that Hana was struggling to keep her emotions under control. Part of her arm was starting to grow scales and talon like claws. Wings then grew out. Auron then noticed what was happening.

Phoebus was shaking in fear as Hana started to slowly turn into a dragon-

Auron cut her off by embracing her tightly. He couldn't bare to see her in pain and lose her again. He tightened the hug; praying that Hana would calm down. He felt the power to started to fade away. She wrapped her arms around Auron, a single tear of pain runs down her cheek.

They both collapsed to their knees; still lock in their embrace. "...I'm sorry. I...couldn't bare to see another life taken away." She whispered as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "...I know, Hana...I know..." He whispered.

He then gently puts his arms around her shoulders and under her knees, carrying her gently. He glared at Phoebus. "...I hope you learned your lesson from this, Phoebus. Lune will come later and decide your fate because I don't think that only retirement will be enough for you." Auron said as his icy glare then softens as he stared at Hana.

She passed out, her forehead resting on the crook of his neck. He smiled sadly and sighed. "Well, Baron?" He asked.

Baron nodded and opened the portal to the Cat Bureau. Toto and Miyuki came. "Lune will be here, soon. He said that he'll take care of his father." Toto said. Miyuki then noticed that Hana was passed out in Auorn's arms.

* * *

Hana wakes up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. She was gasping and sweating. She saw herself back at her home at the Cat Bureau. She felt tears running down her furry cheeks. She was shaking in fear.

She walked outside and stared at the stars. She then noticed the red house' light was on still at this time of night. Hana walked up to the door and knocked. A few minutes passed and the door opened slightly. Auron wasn't wearing his black jacket. Only his yellow vest was showing and his white shirt. He was suprised to see Hana up this late.

"I know it's late and everything...but...can I stay with you for the night, Auron?" She asked. He sighed sadly and guided Hana inside the house. They went upstairs and found a small bedroom. A dresser was right next to a window as a large bed was on the opposite end of the window.

Auron laid down on the bed as Hana laid next to her. He propped himself up as he stroked her shoulder length hair. "Hana? Is something wrong?" He asked. She was shaking slightly. He wrapped one arm around Hana and squeezed her as he laid back down. She held his hand as her back was against his chest.

"...I had a bad dream. I guess...I needed comfort from you." She confessed. He stared at her. "...do you want to talk about the dream? Or do you want me to stay up with you until you fall back asleep?" He asked. Hana shivered; making Auron hold her a little tighter.

Hana took a shaky breath. "...it was about my mom coming back to life and...she killed everyone I knew..." She said as tears started to flow down her cheeks. He started to purr a soft lullaby as she turned to face Auron, burying her face into his chest. He stroked her hear and purred softly. After awhile, his soft purr lullaby lurred her to sleep.

He smiled sadly and kept nuzzling the top of her head; purring a soft lullaby until the sleep consumed him. Before he fell asleep, he heard Hana softly purring in her sleep.

Hana then felt someone nudging her. "Hana, wake up." The voice said. Hana fluttered one of her eyes open to see Haru. Hana looked around and saw herself back in her own home. She smirked; knowing who carried her early in the morning. "Yeah, Haru?" She asked.

Haru hesitated. Hana then became concern? "Does this have to do with Baron?" She asked. Haru laughed nervously. "Well,...yes and no." Haru answered. Hana propped hersel up from the bed. "Well, what is it?" She asked.

"I was wondering...if you can change me...into a Cat Creation?"

Hana stares at her and smirked. "Sure. But are you sure that you want to go with this decision, Haru? Once I change you into a Cat creation, I can't change you back. The effect will be permanent." Hana asked. Haru nodded. "No one will really miss me. Hiromi's married to Tsuge and Machida will probably never see me again. So, I'm sure." Haru said.

Hana smirked. "You didn't tell Baron about this?" Hana asked. Haru shook her head no. Hana then thought of a plan. "Then let's make this an early birthday present to him." Hana said.

She grabbed Haru's hands and closed her eyes. She let her dragon powers flow between them.

_"Dragon spirit that's within me, Let me grant this wish _

_Let this human girl grant one wish _

_From the skies and earth from undone _

_Change this girl into a Cat Creation." _

The light glows inside the room. Soon, the light faded and Hana stares at Haru. She smirked. "Now for the suprise."

(thirty minutes later...)

"What is this about, Hana?" Baron asked.

Hana was covering his eyes with her hands. "Uhh...think of it as an early birthday gift from me. Trust me, you'll love it." Hana said. Toto and Muta were chuckling evilly. Baron then stop walking when Hana stop. He was about to pull Hana's hand away until Hana covered them again.

"No peeking!" She ordered

Baron chuckled. "Auron, is the 'surprise' ready yet?" She asked. Auron smirked. "Yes, it's ready." Auron called. Hana smiled and uncovered Baron's eyes. He was suprised from his early birthday suprised.

Haru was standing infront of him as a Cat Creation. She had dark brown ears with her brown shoulder lenght hair. She had hands and feet, but her face had a light shade of brown. She was wearing a yellow dress with shades of white on the sleeves. She smiled slightly while blushing. Baron stares at Hana.

"...she wanted to be a Cat Creation like us, so I used my powers to give her what she wanted to wish for. She did it for you, Baron. She want's to stay with you." Hana explained. Baron stares at Haru and smiled warmly as he opened his arms open to Haru.

She ran at him and wrapped her arms around his neck; hugging him tightly as a single tear of joy runs down her cheek. He returned the hug tightly; stroking her brown hair. Haru pulled away, her arms still draped around his shoulders as she stared at his emerald green eyes. He smiled sadly as pulled closer for a gentle kiss. She returned the kiss; purring softly.

They pulled away from the kiss. He gently whispered into Haru's ear. "...will you marry me, Haru?" He asked.

Haru smiled and hugged him once more. "...yes." She whispered. Baron smiled as he tighten the hug as much as he could without hurting Haru in the progress.

Hana smiled; glad that he liked his early birthday gift. Auron wrapped one arm around Hana; pulling her close. "...you did good, Hana." He whispered. Hana smiled. "I know..." She said. She noticed that she started to sway slightly.

Auron knew what was happening and swept her into his arms. Haru and Baron stares at Hana. "You okay, Hana?" Baron asked. Hana gave him a thumbs up. "Just used too much energy is all." She whispered. She gently rest her head against Auron's shoulder. Auron chuckled.

"I'll take Hana in so she can rest. Hope you enjoyed your suprised, Baron." He smirked. Baron chuckled as he wrapped one arm around his new fiance'. Hana was already fast asleep in Auron's arms as he carried her upstairs in her arms. He gently laid her down on the bed; stroking her hair.

He then gently pressed his lips against hers and kissed her softly. When he pulled away; he smiled as he laid next to her. He wrapped one arm around her as he puts his other arm under his head. He then gently fell asleep; holding Hana close to him.

* * *

Ch.11 Up soon


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from The Cat Returns. They all belong to Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli. All praised them. I do own my character, Hana. Without a further more, let's begin!

I'm dreadfully sorry that It took me forever to update this story, but ummm...there is a reason for that.

My labtop suddenly stop working on me. Heh, you know why?

Because it is REDUNDANT! It's retarded and I have to get a new one. I am now using my brother's labtop until I get mine fixed or get a new one. Without a further ado...Let's Begin!

Lonely Heart 

Ch.11: A New Start 

* * *

Hana stirred in her sleep, but cuddle closer into the familiar arms around her. She opened her eyes. It was the middle of the night. Hana looked to see Auron fast asleep; with one arm around her while the other was under his head.

She smiled gently as she rest her head against his chest; purring softly.

She felt a hand stroking her hair. Hana smiled gently as a single tear ran down her furry cheek. Auron kept stroking her hair for awhile before sleep consumed them both.

Morning soon arrives.

Hana came out and stretched. Miyuki perched next to Hana, nuzzling her softly. Hana smiled as she stroked Miyuki's soft feathered neck. Baron came out.

Hana smirked. "Up to a challenge, Baron?" She asked. Baron cocked his head.

"What kind?"

Hana smiled. "You and Toto against me and Miyuki?"

Baron stares at Toto, who was smirking. "I think I'm up to it. It's been awhile since I had a challenge." Toto said as he flapped his wings a few times. Miyuki lowered her back so that Hana can hop on and sit in between Miyuki's shoulder blades. "Where to, Miss Hana?" Baron asked as he hopped on Toto's back.

Hana thought for awhile then brighten.

"To Cat Paw's Lake and back?" She suggested. Baron smirked. "Hope you can keep up." He said. Hana grinned evilly. "Are you doubting me and my partner here?" She asked. Baron chuckled, then Toto took off, with Hana and Miyuki speeding up from behind.

Miyuki was right beside Toto, the wind rushing through their feathers. Miyuki smirked at Hana, nodding for approval. Miyuki then suddenly hovered in the air, making Baron and Toto fly further from them.

Toto and Baron were confused. "Why did they stop?" Toto asked. Baron looked behind, seeing no sign of Miyuki and Hana around. Should he fly back, to see if they were okay-

Suddenly, a flash of white flew right passed them at incredible speed.

It was a snow dragon, with Hana on it's back. Toto caught up with them; after they reached Cat Paw's lake and turned around. "That's not fair!" Toto said. Hana smirked. "There were no rules about using a dragon in this race." She said while winking.

Toto and Miyuki were now neck in neck as they reached for the Bureau.

It was a tie.

Miyuki was transformed back into an albino crow. Toto and Miyuki were gasping, exhausted from the race. Hana ran her hand through Miyuki's feathers. "Good job, Miyuki. You did your best." Hana soothed. Baron patted Toto's side. "Steady, Toto. You did your best as well." Baron said. Toto nodded and nodded at Miyuki and Hana, thanking them for the challenge.

Hana stares at Baron. "You know, I wasn't expecting a tie. I mean, no one can outfly a dragon in anyway possible." Hana said. Baron smirked. "That's probably meaning that you are loosing your touch." Baron said. Hana stares at him. "Don't you dare doubt me. You're talking to a half cat, half dragon creation here." Hana smirked. He chuckled.

"Well, I wouldn't say that." Baron said. Hana rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Baron's shoulders. "Just for the record, Baron...I do think of you as my big brother." Hana whispered. Baron smiled sadly as he returned the embrace.

"Just for the record, I also think of you as a little sister." Baron whispered. Hana smiled sadly as she tighten the embrace. "...If I had known that I was a creation, I would have come here in a heartbeat to meet you and the rest of the Bureau. But sadly...I had to learn it the hard way." She said as felt the tears threatening to flow down her cheek.

Baron stroked her hair. "I know, Hana...believe me, I know." He said. Just then, Haru came out with Auron. "Where were you, Hana?" Auron asked. Hana smiled as she pulled away from Baron's embrace.

"Me and Baron had a little friendly race with Toto and Miyuki." Hana smirked. Haru stares at Baron and Hana. "How was it?" She asked.

"It was a tie." Both Baron and Hana said. Auron whistled in appreciation. "Some race." He said.

Hana laughed. "That's only because I transformed Miyuki into a dragon when Baron and Toto weren't looking during the half-way of the race." Hana giggled. Baron smirked. "Still, it was a good race." Hana said.

Toto and Miyuki stares at Hana, finally regaining their breaths. "To you, it was a friendly race. But me and Toto are still tired from it." Miyuki said. Hana smiled as they got into their conversation.

Hana then had a warm feeling go around inside of her. It was a familiar feeling. Hana looked around and saw a spirit in the sky, disguised as a griffin. It smirked while smiling warmly at Hana. She stared at the griffin in disbelief.

"...Dad?" She asked.

The Griffin smiled sadly as it spreaded it's wings and took off into the sky. The spirit flows around Hana as she felt it disappeared. Hana sighed sadly as the spirit flies away.

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Auron standing next to her. "You okay, Hana?" He asked. Hana nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said. Auron stared at her confused.

"Then why are you crying?"

Hana didn't realized that the tears were flowing down her cheeks. Auron pulled her into a gentle warm embrace. Hana tightened the hug as the tears flows down her cheeks; landing on Auron's jacket.

"Someone was just visiting me and saying good-bye, Auron." Hana said.

* * *

Hana was living at the Cat Bureau with Toto, Baron, Muta, Haru and Auron with her partner Miyuki. Toto and Miyuki started to show their feelings to each other and was together as both Bird Creations.

Haru and Baron were married after a few weeks later. Hana was the maid of honor while Auron was best man. During the party of Baron and haru's marriage, Auron proposed to Hana and she accept his marriage.

Hana did not have a lonely heart anymore.

It was filled with life, confidence, and love...

...thanks to her new loving family and...

Auron Humbert von Gikkingen

* * *

Thanks for all of the support. I'm sorry how I got cheesy of how the story ended, but I needed to update this story soon as possible.


End file.
